Total Drama Comes Back
by TDBigJ1213
Summary: Chris brings back the original 24 contestants for a shot at 500,000 dollars. Who will top? Who will flop? Who will win the half a million dollar grand prize? Find out here! Day 3: Contestants need to get their hard hats ready because they are going to do events with a construction theme in a five part challenge. Who will survive the dangers of construction? (ON HIATUS)
1. Day 1 part 1: The Campers Arrive

Total Drama Comes Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Total Drama; this story is just to entertain you only.**

Chris: Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama. Last season, we had 17 contestants battle it out for one million dollars. In the end, it was between Cody, Alejandro, and Heather. Alejandro beat Cody in a battle and then he faced Heather in the finals. It seemed that Alejandro could have taken it all but Heather tricked him and kneed him in the crotch and sent him down the volcano and took the million. But Heather had her money taken and destroyed by zombie Ezekiel. This time, we're bringing back all 24 contestants for a shot at half a million dollars. We're back on the island. Welcome to our new season of Total Drama: TOTAL DRAMA COMES BACK! And here is our first boat (The first boat reaches the dock and the door opens, the first person out is Leshawna)

Leshawna: Oh yeah I'm back!

Chris: Hello there Leshawna. It's good to have you. Maybe we will see more of your catfights of beating the crap out of Heather.

Leshawna: Yeah, maybe! When she arrives, let's just say it won't be a warm welcome.

Chris: Alright (The next person who gets out of the boat is Duncan)

Duncan: This is it! I'm going to win my second season

Chris: You seem confident, I'll give you that, but don't be so sure (Duncan snarls at this. Then the next person gets out of the boat, revealing it to be Beth)

Beth: It's good to be back Chris!

Chris: Yeah I know. Whatever!

Beth: This time I'm sure to win the money!

Chris: Maybe you will, maybe you won't, but probably won't. (Beth sighs. The next person who gets out is DJ)

DJ: It feels good to be back. I have a feeling I will get far this season.

Chris: Yeah. If you can go without hurting a poor, innocent animal, then you probably could. (Chris chuckles a bit, but DJ has a worried expression on his face. The next person comes out and it is Eva)

Chris: Good to have you back here Eva! (Eva immediately shoots an angry face at Chris)

Eva: You better not hurt me one bit this season, McClean, or (she makes a slicing motion across her neck)

Chris (Not knowing the threat): You'll slit your throat?

Eva: You're a frickin dumbass! (She walks over to where Leshawna, Duncan, Beth, and DJ are standing)

Chris: Whatever she meant, it'll give me nightmares. (The next person who comes out is Harold)

Harold: I'm definitely going to win this season!

Chris: You mean definitely not! I don't ever see that happening! (Chris laughs receiving a glare from Harold. Harold walks over to where everyone else is standing)

Leshawna: Hey baby!

Harold: Hey! (Leshawna sees he still has an angry expression)

Leshawna: Don't listen to that dick, he knows nothing!

Harold: Never has! (The next person who comes out is Lindsay)

Lindsay: I'm back Wawancockwa!

Duncan: Did she really just get the name wrong with a dirty word? (Harold snickers)

Lindsay: Did I say that right? (She thinks for a moment) Yeah I probably did! (The next person is Geoff)

Geoff: Oh yeah! I'm back! Party time!

Chris: Geoff, it's good to have you here man!

Geoff: Glad to be back! Woo hoo! (He looks around) Where's my girl Bridgette?

Chris: She's on a different boat Geoff.

Geoff: Why?

Chris: You two suck face half the day. We don't want you to disgust the other campers, who are afraid you will do something more disturbing!

Geoff (Not realizing what he meant): What could be more disturbing than making out?

Chris: Doing it, duh!

Geoff (Still not understanding): What's doing it?

Harold: S- (Duncan clamps a hand over his mouth)

Duncan: Don't even think about saying it!

Harold: Why does it matter if I say it? I'm not a little kid anymore and my parents are not here!

Duncan: It only matters because if you tell him, he will get the idea! (The next boat arrives, and the first people out are Katie and Sadie)

Katie: Eeeeeee! It's great to be back here Chris!

Sadie: Yeah, really great!

Chris: Yeah, it's really great! Now go over where everyone else is before I've had it with your eeeeeees!

Katie: Chris, how could you be like that? We've only been here 10 seconds!

Chris: Just get over there!

Sadie: Chri-

Chris: Do it, now!

Katie: Ch-

Chris: DO IT! (They walk over to the other contestants. The next person out is Tyler)

Tyler: Oh yeah! It's game time!

Chris: Oh look, it's the jock that can't play sports worth s**t!

Tyler (looking over at Chris): What was that?

Chris: Nothing! (Tyler walks over to the group of contestants and high-fives Geoff. The next person arrives, and it is Owen)

Owen: Hey guys! How's it goin'?

Geoff: I'm great, thank you for asking!

Tyler: What's up big guy? How are you?

Owen: Feeling like a million bucks!

Chris: Wait until I tell him it's half a million bucks this season! (Owen walks over to Tyler and Geoff and hugs them. Tyler and Geoff suffocate, barely being able to breathe. The next person who shows up is Heather)

Heather (sarcastically): Hooray! I'm back here again! (She then hears someone running quickly, and sees that it is Leshawna)

Leshawna: You're going to die! (Leshawna almost approaches Heather but Chris stops her)

Chris: Whoa, calm down! You have time to do that all season. Just not now! (Leshawna shoots Heather a glare, then returns to where she was standing. The next person that arrives is Justin)

Justin: It's time that I win! Time to beat all these losers!

Chris: Okay it's time you go stand over there. (Chris points to the other campers)

Justin: Hmph! (The next person who comes out is Bridgette)

Bridgette: Ah, it's great to be back!

Geoff: Bridge! (He runs over and hugs Bridgette)

Bridgette: It's good to see you Geoff! (The two then start to make out. The next person shows up and it is Noah)

Noah: (Sighs) Well, here we are again!

Owen: NOAH! (He quickly runs over, Noah's eyes widen, then Owen picks him up and hugs him) It's good to see you little buddy!

Noah: It's good to see you too. But can you please put me down.

Owen: Oh, sure thing! (He puts him down. Next out is Gwen)

Gwen (Sarcastically): Gee, I'd thought I would never come back here!

Duncan: Gwen, hey! (Gwen looks over at him. She doesn't seem too thrilled but manages to have a small smile) Oh, hey!

Duncan: What's wrong babe?

Gwen: Oh nothing! (She walks over to where everyone else is standing)

Duncan: I don't remember doing anything wrong. What's her deal?

Gwen (whispering): Thoughtless bastard! (The next person who shows up is Trent)

Trent: Hello everybody! Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Hey Trent, doing well?

Trent: I feel great, now that I have seen your face! (Gwen puts on a big smile. He walks over to the huge group of campers)

Duncan: I don't get it, how does _he _get a better greeting from her than me? (A third and final boat shows up and the first person out is Izzy)

Izzy: Boom-boom! Explosivo is here!

Owen: IZZY!

Izzy: Hey big O! (She runs over to Owen and jumps in his arms and they kiss)

Owen: I've missed you Iz!

Izzy: E-scope missed you too!

Chris: Okay can you two stop with the creepy love crap? We've already had enough for a beginning of a season.

Noah: What are you? A love Nazi?

Chris: N-, no!

Noah: So is!

Duncan: Totally is! Not like he will get any sugar! (Chris shoots a glare)

Chris: Not true! Just to let you know that I've had fourteen girlfriends in the past 6 months!

Beth: Fourteen?

Leshawna: You're a sick bastard!

Harold: Did you plow any of them?

Bridgette: Why would you ask that? That's disgusting! This is Chris we're talking about!

Chris: Let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (He keeps counting for a few more seconds, then comes to a conclusion) All of them!

Beth: All of them?

Leshawna: Man whore! (DJ and Tyler turn around and puke while everyone has a shocked expression on their face)

Chris: I'm going to ask Chef to clean that up!

Chef (walking up): No way in hell am I doing that! I've already cleaned up enough puke the last three seasons!

Chris: You hardly clean up any during one season! As a matter of fact, not at all!

Chef: Who gives a s**t!

Chris: Fine, be that way, be a p*ssy! Enough of this conversation. (The next person that comes out is Cody)

Cody: Here is the Codemeister! (He looks over at everyone) Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Hey Cody!

Duncan: What the hell, him too? (He folds his arms angrily. The next contestant is Sierra)

Sierra: CODY! (She runs up to Cody)

Sierra: Oh boy! (She hugs him tightly, suffocating him) It's good to see you Codykins!

Cody (Through a choke): It's, good, to, see, you, too! (The next person that shows up is Alejandro)

Alejandro: I'm back and stronger than ever! (He looks at the crowd. And he is receiving a glare from Bridgette and Leshawna) Hola chicas!

Leshawna: Don't be so sweet on us! We still hate you from manipulating us last season!

Alejandro: Oh come on! I have changed since then, trust me!

Bridgette (Chuckling): Ha ha, right!

Alejandro: You don't believe me now, but la-

Leshawna: Why don't you shut your trap before I take your shirt, tie it around your neck, and hang you from a flagpole until you die! (Alejandro looks shocked, and nervously walks over to the already big group of people when Courtney comes out of the boat)

Courtney: It's about time I win! And this season will be the time it happens!

Chris: Can you shut up before I have Chef tie you up and leave you on the boat and you won't be competing this season!

Courtney: If you do that, I am so calling my lawyers!

Duncan: Is that her solution to everything? (The next and last person is Ezekiel)

Ezekiel: Okay, I'm sure I'm DEFINITELY going to win this season.

Chris: Ezekiel, back to your old self I see!

Ezekiel: Yep, I'm back to noomal again!

Bridgette: Great! Who knows what type of idiotic character he will be this season!

Ezekiel: The Zeke knows he is determined to win, he is determined not to get voted of first, he-

Chris: Can you shut your yapper before I stuff my thong in it?

Noah: Chris, we did not need to hear that!

Leshawna: Yeah that was mentally disturbing!

Tyler: And unsanitary!

Trent: That thing has touched your crotch, why would you stuff it in someone else's mouth?

Chris: I don't care. I'm not the one suffocating from it!

Duncan: We don't need to know you wear woman's underwear. You are a creepy man!

Courtney: That is one more thing that scares us. (Owen farts) And there's another one.

Chris: Like I scare you!

Noah: Just your messed up ways!

Chris: All right then. There you have it. Our twenty four campers! Next time we will form the teams, assign cabin mates, and have our first challenge. Right here on Total Drama Comes Back!

**Next time**: The teams form and get assigned cabins. After that, the campers do their first challenge. What will the challenge be? What will the teams be? And what drama will stir up? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Day 1 part 2: Teams and confessions

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Comes Back! We have all twenty four campers here and let me tell you, some drama has already happened. Looks like it's going to be one hell of a season. We have a lot to do now! First let's make the teams.

Noah: Oh great! Let's see what people he will put together that will murder each other just for ratings.

Chris: I didn't say you could talk did I?

Noah: Why do I need permission to talk?

Chris: Uh…

Noah: That's what I thought.

Chris: Whatever smartass! Let's get down to business! The two teams this season will be called the Screaming Thorns and the Killer Stones.

Tyler: Stones? That's lame!

Chris: Shush! Now I have a hat that with all your names in it. I will first do the Screaming Thorns. The first person is… (He draws a name) Justin.

Justin: Hm! (He walks over to Chris)

Chris: The next person is Eva!

Eva: Not a problem!

Chris: Next is Heather!

Heather (sarcastically): Hoo rah!

Chris: Next for the Thorns is Tyler!

Tyler: Okay, no problem! Thank God I'm not on the Stones!

Heather: Great, the uncoordinated jock who thinks he can play sports is on our team!

Tyler: Hey! Not true!

Chris: Moving on! Joining the Thorns is Noah!

Noah: All right! But let's see what these other four can do!

Eva: You better watch it bookworm!

Chris: Next person is Lindsay!

Tyler: All right Lins, we're on the same team!

Lindsay: Yay! (She pins Tyler to the ground and they make out)

Chris: Great, more making out! The next person joining them is Cody!

Cody: I'm cool with that! No possible threats!

Heather: What do you mean by that?

Cody: Not answering that!

Chris: Next is Katie!

Katie: I'm perfectly fine with that!

Chris: Next up is Duncan! (Cody's eyes widen)

Duncan: Great!

Chris: Next is Sadie!

Sadie: All right! We're on the same team Katie!

Katie and Sadie: Eeeeeeeee!

Chris: Next up is Gwen!

Gwen (sarcastically): Oh boy!

Chris: Next and last on the Screaming Thorns is… Harold!

Harold: No worries!

Chris: Now for the Killer Stones!

Courtney (Whispering to Bridgette): This is going to be pointless

Chris: (He draws a name) The first person is DJ.

DJ: I'm okay with this!

Chris: Next person is Owen!

Owen: All right! (He and DJ high five)

Chris: Next is Trent!

Trent: This can work!

Chris: Next for the Stones is Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: This is great, eh!

Chris: Next up is Geoff!

Geoff: This is going to be awesome!

Chris: Next is Alejandro!

Alejandro: Oh no, I am not going to be on the same team as that fatso! (He points to Owen)

Owen (With a sad expression): Al!

Leshawna: Why do you have to be so mean to him? Owen is a very nice guy!

Alejandro: I don't care! He's a useless team member! (Tears well up in Owen's eyes)

Bridgette: You're just a huge dick, Alejandro! Just in case you haven't known, Owen is a great team player! He won season one! (Owen smiles)

Alejandro: Hm, impressive for a mindless pig! (Owen starts crying and then runs off. He then sees everyone glaring at him) What?

Duncan: You really are an ass!

Alejandro: How am I an ass for stating the truth?

Leshawna: How is it the truth? He really can get far in a season.

Alejandro: Hey, the truth hurts! He has to get used to it!

Izzy: Hey, you know what hurts?

Alejandro: What? (Izzy tosses a land mine in his hands. After a few seconds, it explodes, scorching Alejandro. Everyone breaks into laughter)

Bridgette: Good job, Izzy! That'll show him!

Chris: Can we continue please? Next on the Stones is Courtney!

Courtney: Eh, no worries! But this is still kind of pointless.

Chris: Next is Izzy!

Izzy: Boom boom!

Chris: Next is Leshawna!

Leshawna: This team could use my strength!

Chris: Next up is Beth!

Beth: I'm perfectly fine with this!

Chris: Also joining the Stones is Sierra!

Sierra: No problem!

Chris: And lastly, Bridgette!

Bridgette: I'm fine with that!

Chris: And there you have it our two teams! We now have to assign cabins! Which won't be hard, there are four cabins! Two for each team! The two on the left will be for the Screaming Thorns. One for the girls and one for the guys, just so you kids don't get any ideas! And the two on the right are for the Killer Stones. All right there you go! You may go relax for a couple of hours before we have our first challenge! (They all start to walk towards the cabins until Chris stops them) Wait! I have one more thing to say! The final 16 campers this season will go on the next season of Total Drama! Let that be motivation to get you moving! (The campers go and enter their cabins) Hm, I wonder if Chef has finished installing the confession cam yet.

**Confession Cam**

**Geoff: Oh yeah! I'm ready for this season! I really want to get onto next season!**

**Owen: AL IS GOING DOWN! I am sick of him treating me as if I'm the lowest on the totem pole! I thought he was friends with me. But I guess not! I'm not holding my farts in anymore. I hope it hurts no one, no one but Al! Oh I can't wait to pound him! Let's see who gets farther this season jerk! Final 16 huh? I could totally make it there. Hopefully Al doesn't!**

**Bridgette: Final 16? Hm, won't be that bad, I can probably make it far!**

**Trent: Making it to the final 16 won't be that hard, I just have to survive eight eliminations, and I'm there! Poor Owen, I still feel bad for him from Alejandro insulting him! Maybe I won't make it easy for him to stay here that long!**

**Cody: Oh yeah, final 16, here I come! I made it far last season, maybe I can this season!**

**Heather: Making it to the final 16? Too easy! I just need to throw some dirt on everybody so I can sabotage their performance making mine easier!**

**Tyler: An athletic jock like me, I'm sure I can make the final 16! Just as long as I don't have any threats!**

**Alejandro: It'll be no sweat making the final 16. Just got to get the better of everybody, turn some votes on some people, and there I am, final 16!**

**Noah: I'm pretty sure I can make the final 16. Just as long as nobody, especially Chris, makes my time here sufferable! But with Chris, that's unlikely.**

**End of confessionals**

**Screaming Thorns cabin (Males)**

Tyler: Ah, here we are again! I call a top bunk! (He tries to climb up on a top bunk but slips and hits the ground hard)

Justin: Just make sure you don't do that to me! I don't want my gorgeous body messed up!

Noah: Great, he's at it again!

Duncan: Tell me about it!

Justin: Don't start! This camp needs my beauty!

Noah (Whispering to Duncan): Wait until we see him looking at the mirror and he makes out with it! (Him and Duncan snicker)

Duncan: It'll be funnier if we videotape it and put it on youtube! (They continue to snicker)

**Screaming Thorns cabin (Female)**

Gwen (sarcastically): Brings back memories!

Heather: Yeah! Like I like it here either!

Katie: It's going to be so fun bunking with you Sadie!

Sadie: I know!

Katie and Sadie: Eeeeee!

Heather: Can you two shut up? You've eeed for the hundredth time today already!

Beth: Let them be Heather.

Heather: Hmph!

**Killer Stones cabin (Male)**

Ezekiel: Great to be back!

DJ: Yeah! It's fine I guess! (He sees Owen crying still)

Owen: Al sucks!

DJ: Don't even worry about Alejandro! He doesn't see value in anyone other than himself!

Owen: I thought he was friends with me!

DJ: Well he obviously isn't! He treats you like crap!

Trent: Listen Owen, I don't like him either! You are a great competitor!

Owen (He stops crying and smiles): Thanks Trent! You're a good friend!

Trent: Thanks!

Owen: And you know what else?

Trent: What?

Owen: He is going down!

Trent: There you go Owen!

DJ: You got it now!

Trent: You know what we should do?

Owen: Keep talking!

Trent: We could form an alliance!

Owen: That doesn't sound bad. Let's do it!

Trent: You in DJ?

DJ: Eh, why not!

Geoff: I want to join!

Trent: What do you have against Alejandro?

Geoff: Oh he messed with Bridge last season. He's going to pay!

Trent: Okay, you're in!

Ezekiel: Can I join, eh?

DJ: You sure? This is Alejandro we're talking about!

Ezekiel: If he hurts a fellow dude, He needs to go doon!

Trent: Sure, you can join!

Ezekiel: All right!

**Confession Cam**

**Ezekiel: My first alliance, this is going to be so awesome! Us five guys, going to take down Alejandro!**

**Owen: Oh Al you're so going to get your just desserts! Mm, dessert! I could go for some cream cheese chocolate cake right now! (He looks at the floor, and sees a dirty piece of toilet paper. He picks it up and lifts it up to his mouth)**

**Trent: Let's just hope this alliance works! One more strategic player off my back!**

**Geoff: Oh Al is going regret the day he manipulated my Bridgette! Oh, he will! (He rubs his hands)**

**End of confessionals**

Trent: So, the alliance is on! (Owen walks in, toilet paper pieces surround his mouth) Owen, why do you have toilet paper around your mouth?

Owen: Oh! I, uh, went to shave! (He wipes off the toilet paper)

DJ: Owen you don't shave!

Owen: I saw a few whiskers when I went in the confessional!

Ezekiel: Good enough for me, eh!

Trent: Okay, but as long as it wasn't toilet paper with poop stains on it! (Owen looks away nervously)

**Killer Stones cabin (Female)**

Sierra: Smells as good as I thought it would be!

Courtney: Yeah, you're kind of right! Since Gwen isn't in here!

Leshawna: She is still at it huh?

Courtney: I'll never forgive her for what she did!

Bridgette: We pretty much assumed that!

Izzy: Ooh! Now I know where I can hide my explosives this time! Under the beds!

Sierra: Oh boy!

**2 hours later**

Chris (over the intercom): Okay campers, time to gather together. We are going to have our first challenge!

Noah: Hoo rah! (He and the rest of the campers leave their cabins to the center of the area)

Chris: Welcome to our first challenge of the season! Now let me lay down some details. After every challenge there will be an elimination. And if I feel like it, we will have a reward challenge as well!

Cody: So sometimes, we will have a reward and elimination challenge?

Chris: Well I wouldn't say sometimes!

Cody: So most of the time?

Chris: Wouldn't say that either!

Cody: Half the time?

Chris: Not that as well!

Cody: All the-

Chris: Enough of your guessing! Here is what the first challenge will be. You will be going into the forest and catch one of the furry beasts that has appeared throughout all three seasons.

Gwen: You don't mean…

Chris: Yes, that means you have to catch either the Sasquatchanakwa or the bear!

Tyler: That sucks!

Owen: Yeah, I was hoping it would be an eating contest or something!

Chris: Why are you so obsessed with food? You should cut down some pounds boy!

Owen: You calling me fat?

Chris: Kind of!

Owen: Oh, okay!

**Confession Cam**

**Owen: What's with people calling me fat? That's the ninth time this week! And it's only Tuesday!**

**Chris: Okay, so I was calling him fat! Big deal! Not like I am! (After he says this, his belly flops out) Hm, maybe drinking some slim fast will help me!**

**End of confessionals**

Duncan: So! Catching one of them shouldn't be that hard!

Chris: But here's an added twist, there will be booby traps in there that were set by Chef! So it won't be an easy task!

Courtney: Ha! Like Chef's traps will be that hard to get by! (Chef scowls at her)

Chef: Hey! Why don't you go join the army and see how _easy_ it is!

Justin: Ooh! I don't like the sound of this challenge! It will damage my gorgeous body!

Chris: Will you quit it you messed up narcissist!

Justin: How am I messed up?

Izzy: I saw you in the bathroom a couple of hours ago making out with yourself in the mirror. (The rest of the campers snicker) And then you started- (Justin clamps a hand over her mouth)

Justin: Please don't finish that sentence! Please don't!

Chris: Oh the humor! It kills me! Okay campers, you have two hours to capture either the Sasquatchanakwa or the bear. The first team back with their creature wins the challenge and a nice reward. Your time starts, NOW! (They all run into the forest. Chris starts the sign off)

**What team will catch a creature first and win the reward?**

**What drama will come up?**

**Will anyone get hurt? Hopefully! I'll be in my trailer watching!**

**Who will get voted off in the first elimination of the season?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Total Drama Comes Back!**


	3. Day 1 part 3: The First Challenge

Chris: Welcome back! We just had our campers enter the forest and have their first challenge. Let's just say, it will be funny seeing them get hurt! Let's see how they're progressing!

**Screaming Thorns**

Cody: I am scared!

Eva: Toughen up, pants wetter!

Cody: Hey! I do not wet my pants that much anymore! (After he says this, a wet spot appears on his pants!

Duncan: Ha! That never gets old! (Cody glares at him)

Cody: You know you could stop picking on me for one season!

Duncan: Yeah I could, but I won't! (Cody's glare deepens)

Cody: Ass!

Duncan: What did you say? I am a badass! Thanks! (Cody starts fuming)

**Confession Cam**

**Cody: Oh man I want to pound him! He is definitely going to feel the wrath of the Codemeister this season! Just watch!**

**End of confessionals**

Noah: Guys calm down! We're trying to capture a furry bastard here, not kill each other!

Cody: I could if Duncan stops pestering me!

Duncan: Oh okay, I'll stop pushing you around!

Cody: Okay, thanks! (They continue down the path until after a few steps, Duncan intentionally trips Cody. Cody gets back up, angry)

Duncan: What?

Cody: Oh nothing! Hey Duncan, (he points in a random direction) is that a knife? (Duncan looks around and Cody gives him a wedgie) Ha!

Duncan: Ass!

Cody: What did you say? I am a badass! Thanks! (Duncan scowls and Sierra comes up running)

Sierra: Ooh, Cody giving Duncan a wedgie! This is so going on my blog!

Noah: Sierra, go back to your own team! (She runs off)

**Killer Stones**

Owen: Oh man! It's so long in the challenge that I am starving!

Leshawna: Owen, it's only five minutes into the challenge!

Owen: Oh! I'm still starving though!

Courtney: You're always starving Owen! (She smells something) And why does your breath smell like s**t?

Owen: Honestly, no idea!

Beth: Where did Sierra go?

Sierra: Right here!

Bridgette: Where did you go?

Sierra: Cody gave Duncan a wedgie!

Courtney: Hm, the little geek actually did something good! (She thinks for a moment) How did you know he did anyway?

Sierra: My Cody senses tingled!

Bridgette: You have senses on him? That's creepy!

Sierra: I have senses for every camper! Like I can tell Owen is hungry!

Owen: Thank you!

**Screaming Thorns**

Harold: If I were a Sasquatchanakwa or a bear, where would I be?

Duncan: Maybe in your pants! Like you always try to get Leshawna into! (Harold glares at him)

Harold: You are really pulling on people's legs today aren't you?

Duncan: Just you and Cody! And I'm enjoying every minute of it!

Harold: Whatever! And no! I do not try to get Leshawna in my pants. I am a respectful gentleman!

Duncan: Oh is that so? I saw a video of you saying it to her when you two were making out on the internet.

Harold: Wait! How did something like that get on the internet? (He thinks, and then realizes who it was)

**Flashback**

(It was about a month ago, and Harold and Leshawna were in Harold's room, making out)

Harold: You really are hot!

Leshawna: You're hotter Harold baby!

Harold: You want to go to the next- (He sees his older brother with a video camera) Dude go away! You better not post that on the internet! (His brother promises and crosses his heart)

**End of flashback**

Harold: Oh I am so going to get him when I get back home!

Duncan: At least there is one smart person in your family! (He laughs, Harold glares)

**Confession cam**

**Harold: Duncan is so gone first! (Cody pops his head in)**

**Cody: You said it brother!**

**Harold: Why are you in here? (Cody pops back out. Harold looks back at the camera)**

**End of confessionals**

Eva: Guys, focus! Stop messing around! I am not going to lose this challenge!

Noah: How are we going to catch one of the beasts? We need to knock them out somehow.

Heather: Maybe Eva can beat them up!

Eva: What! Let me do all the work? I don't think so!

Cody: Why not Eva? You are the strongest on our team! (Eva looks back at him for a few seconds, Cody winks, Eva scowls)

Eva: Don't be trying to butter me up because it isn't working!

Tyler: Somebody's on their period! (Eva looks back and then punches Tyler)

Eva: Don't say something like that again! Or I'll punch you again!

Tyler (rubbing his face): Okay, I get it! (They all continue walking)

**Killer Stones**

Alejandro: Okay, we need a plan! How are we going to catch one of the beasts?

Izzy: I could kill it!

Alejandro: Could you not talk, please?

Owen: I'm hungry!

Alejandro: Now's not the time to feed your behemoth of a stomach!

Owen: Shut up Al!

Alejandro: Moving on! Anyone got an idea?

Izzy: I said we could kill it!

Alejandro: Anyone but Izzy!

Trent: Why can't you come up with something?

Alejandro: Because I'm leading!

Bridgette: Who said you were leader?

Alejandro: I volunteered to be!

Bridgette: You can't volunteer yourself!

Alejandro: Says who?

Bridgette: All eleven of us!

Alejandro: Is that true? (The eleven other Killer Stones nod their heads) Well, whatever! I'm still leader!

Leshawna: We don't need a leader!

Alejandro: Yeah, I think we do!

Leshawna: No we don't!

Alejandro: Fine, but you're turning down great leadership!

Bridgette: Great leadership? Ha! That's hilarious!

Leshawna: Yeah, I bet even DJ can be a better leader!

DJ: Aw, thanks!

Alejandro: How would DJ be better?

Leshawna: Because he is not you! And he knows more about animals!

Alejandro: The only thing he knows about animals is that they attack him! (DJ glares at him)

DJ: It's not my fault! I have actually gotten better with animals! Watch! (He sees a bird) Hey there little bird! (The bird suddenly starts attacking him, pecking him all over his body) Get it off, GET IT OFF! (Owen comes up and grabs the bird off of DJ's head) Thanks O, I owe you one!

Owen: Mm, this looks delicious! (Owen looks at the bird and imagines that it is a turkey. He leans in and opens his mouth. The bird shrieks)

Bridgette: Owen, don't eat that bird!

Owen: But it looks so yummy and I'm hungry! (He leans in again to eat the bird. The bird shrieks again and flies off) Aw man!

Courtney: Well Owen has lost it!

Trent: Come on Owen! If we win this challenge the reward could possibly be food!

Owen: Yeah, hopefully! I'm dying out here! (They all continue down the path)

**Screaming Thorns**

Justin: We're over an hour into the challenge! When are we going to find one of the beasts?

Lindsay: We're looking for beasts?Ahhhhhh! (She runs off screaming)

Tyler: Lins, come back here! (He runs off after her)

Heather: Great, two losers gone!

Katie: Don't be so mean Heather! At least Tyler cares about her!

Heather: I don't care about any of you! (Katie scowls)

**Confession Cam**

**Katie: Heather is like so mean! She needs to lighten up!**

**Heather: I don't need to warm up to everybody here! (She thinks for a moment) Maybe if I do, I can secure my position in this game, maybe another alliance can help. I can get a lot of these mindless people out of my way and I can make it to the merge with no skin off my back!**

**End of confessionals**

Harold: Maybe my natural instincts can help us find a beast! I learned it in cub scouts!

Duncan: You were in cub scouts! Ha! That's lame!

Harold: It can help you in moments like this Duncan!

Duncan: Help with what? Being a dumbass? (Harold groans)

Harold: Whatever! (He stops for a second) Whoa! I sense the Sasquatchanakwa is nearby!

Duncan: Ha, right!

Harold: Can you shut up? I'm trying to listen! (All of a sudden, the Sasquatchanakwa pops out of nowhere, making all of the Screaming Thorns scream)

Duncan: I guess you were right dorkus! (Harold gets in a battle stance)

Harold: C'mon Sasquatchanakwa give me your best shot! (The Sasquatchanakwa grabs Harold by the feet, picks him up, and starts slamming him into a tree)

**Chris's trailer**

(Chris and Chef are watching Harold on the TV getting owned by the Sasquatchanakwa. They are laughing hysterically)

Chris (laughing): Now that, that is funny! (He falls to the ground)

Chef: Oh McClean, this is one great challenge you made up! I like to see nerdy boys getting beat up!

Chris: Me too! This is classic!

**Screaming Thorns**

(The Sasquatchanakwa is still swinging Harold into a tree. Duncan is on the ground, laughing hysterically)

Cody: C'mon guys! We gotta help Harold!

Duncan (laughing): No way, this is hilarious! (Tyler comes up with Lindsay)

Tyler: Hey guys! Whoa! (He sees Harold getting beat up) I'll help you man! (The rest of the Screaming Thorns, except for Duncan and Justin, start to help Harold, to no avail, they are not succeeding)

Eva: You know Duncan, you could help us!

Duncan: Why?

Eva: Because we're having no success here!

Duncan: How will I help in the matter?

Eva (Scowling): Just help us!

Duncan: Oh C'mon!

Eva: JUST DO IT!

Duncan: Okay jeez! (He starts helping. However, he sees Justin looking at himself in a mirror!

Duncan: Uh, Justin, could you help us?

Justin: Uh, no!

Duncan: Why not?

Justin: Because my beauty is more important than helping somebody!

Duncan: That's ridiculous! (Justin glares at him)

Justin: My beauty is not ridiculous! If I help you, then my good looking body will get messed up! I am not willing to risk that!

Noah: You're an absolute jackass!

Justin: Ignoring that! Now if you will excuse me! (He takes a bottle of hair gel, opens it and squirts some out and starts applying it to his hair) You are too important to me, can't have you messed up! (Then after this, he walks away)

Eva: Forget him! Let me take care of this beast! (She punches the Sasquatchanakwa. It whines like a dog, drops Harold and runs off) Great we lost him! (Harold is on the ground and Cody and Katie help him up)

Cody: You took quite a beating there Harold! (He notices Harold is missing a few teeth, his glasses are smashed, and his shirt has some tears in it)

Harold: No s**t! Did we catch him?

Katie: No, he ran off!

Harold: Oh he is not getting away with this!

Cody: Don't worry, we will catch the Sasquatchanakwa!

Harold: I wasn't talking about the Sasquatchanakwa!

**Confession Cam**

**Harold: Chris, you are going to pay for this!**

**End of confessionals**

**Killer Stones**

Courtney: Well, we're an hour and twenty minutes into the challenge, and still no beast to catch!

DJ: I don't want to catch one of the beasts!

Ezekiel: I do! It will prove that I am manly!

Trent: We're all going to catch whatever beast comes across us. It's only manly if you do it by yourself.

Ezekiel: Aw man!

Owen: This challenge is taking forever! I want some food! (In a few moments, the bear suddenly pops out of nowhere and makes all the Killer Stones scream)

Ezekiel: Come to papa! (He leaps at the bear and starts punching it. But to no surprise, the bear isn't flinching)

Owen: Now that's what I call proving yourself!

Leshawna: He is hardly hurting the bear! (After a few more seconds, the bear pulls off Ezekiel and throws him off into the distance)

Courtney: C'mon guys! Let's take down this stupid beast! (They all start attacking the bear. The bear fends them off one by one)

Ezekiel: C'mon bear! Do your worst!

Bridgette: Weren't you just thrown off far away?

Ezekiel: Yes, but I am now back! (He steps up to the bear) This is what you get for throwin' me away, eh! (He lifts his leg back, and kicks the bear right in the crotch. The bear kneels down in extreme pain) Take that, eh!

Bridgette: Wow! Nice job Ezekiel!

Courtney: You actually did something useful! (Ezekiel blushes)

Ezekiel: Thanks! (The bear groans)

Trent: Ezekiel, are those steel toe boots?

Ezekiel: Yep!

Trent: Wow! That must have really hurt him!

Owen: His grandkids are going to feel that!

Geoff: How will we drag the bear back to camp? He is not knocked out!

Izzy: I got this! (She steps up to the bear, kicks it in the head really hard, knocking the bear unconscious)

Leshawna: Good job Izzy! Now let's go!

**Screaming Thorns**

Eva: Come on Sasquatchanakwa! Where are you?

Sadie: We have a treat for you!

Heather: How are you going to lure it saying that?

Sadie: Animals love treats!

Noah: The Sasquatchanakwa is not an animal! (He thinks for a moment) Or is it? (However, the Sasquatchanakwa comes up, with the "dog wanting a treat look" on his face) Wow it actually worked!

Sadie: See?

Eva: I've got this! (She walks up to the Sasquatchanakwa, and punches, kicks, and knees it in the stomach. Then she punches it several times in the head. Immediately, is falls to the ground unconscious) There, that's dealt with. Now let's get it back to camp! (Everyone picks up the Sasquatchanakwa and starts carrying it)

Duncan: Come on Justin! Where are you?

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan: Justin is so stupid! If he is left in the game, he will never help the team at all! I'm not letting that happen!**

**Justin: Why should I help the team? I should only help myself! I need to keep my body perfect!**

**End of confessionals**

**Killer Stones**

(The Killer Stones arrive back at camp with the bear in hand. They realize they are the first ones there)

DJ: We're back first? (Alejandro looks around)

Alejandro: Looks like it!

Owen: Yes! We will get the reward! (Chris walks up)

Chris: Congratulations Killer Stones you're back first! (The Screaming Thorns then come out of the forest) Good to see you Screaming Thorns! I see you have also captured your beast.

Lindsay: Does that mean we win?

Chris: Nope! The Killer Stones got back here first so therefore, they win the challenge! (All the Killer Stones cheer. The Screaming Thorns moan)

Justin: Good job guys, we lost!

Eva: No thanks to you!

Chris: Good job Stones! Here is your reward! (He pulls of a tablecloth, revealing twelve plates of cheeseburgers and fries)

Owen: Oh thank God! (He rushes over to a plate and starts eating)

Geoff: All right let's chow down!

Ezekiel: Let's do it, eh!

Courtney: Ugh!

Trent: What's wrong Courtney?

Courtney: Chef cooked those!

Chef: Just eat your burger, hoe!

Courtney: Did you just call me a hoe?

Chef: No, I said… Joe! Hm, I'm kind of thirsty for some Joe!

Ezekiel (with a shocked expression): You want to drink someone named Joe?

Chef: Keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself, home school!

Chris: Okay Screaming Thorns, off to the elimination ceremony!

**Campfire Pit**

Chris: Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season, Screaming Thorns!

Noah: Welcome my ass!

Chris: Keep your pie hole shut! How do you guys feel about this challenge?

Eva: Stupid!

Heather: Like a loser!

Justin: Like my team is worthless! (The Screaming Thorns glare at Justin)

Duncan: What are you talking about? You didn't even help!

Justin: Not my problem! You guys didn't get back first! So it's your fault for losing this challenge! (Everyone continues glaring at him)

Chris: The drama, it's so delicious! How do you feel Harold? (Harold glares at him)

Harold: Don't even ask!

Chris: Now it's time to vote Screaming Thorns. Pick your weakest!

**Confession Cam**

**Eva: You are no help! Say goodbye!**

**Duncan: Learn the basics of this competition! It'll help you, and everyone else!**

**Harold: You don't deserve to be here for what you do! You're leaving!**

**Tyler: He wasn't helping when I arrived back, so he has to go!**

**Heather: I can't believe what you do in this game! Adios!**

**Lindsay: Who should I vote for? Maybe I should vote for this person! He was being mean to Hank!**

**Katie: This person didn't help in the challenge! I'm voting for you! Sorry!**

**Noah: Seems like the only logical choice! Cheerio! (Owen pops his head in)**

**Owen: Cheerios? Mm, I love cheerios!**

**Noah: Uh, Owen, I'm voting here!**

**Owen: Oops, sorry!**

**Justin: Useless team! But here is the person I think should leave.**

**End of confessionals**

Chris: Okay, I have eleven marshmallows, but there are twelve of you! One of you will not receive one. Noah, Heather, Harold, you're safe! (They each grab a marshmallow) Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Tyler, you're all safe too! Here are your marshmallows! (He tosses them each a marshmallow) Cody and Gwen, you're also safe! (Cody and Gwen grab their marshmallows)

Cody: Woo! That's how I do it!

Chris: Okay, Justin, Duncan, Eva, you each got at least a vote. But Eva, you're safe! (She grabs a marshmallow)

Eva: Gee, I wonder who voted for me.

Chris: Justin and Duncan, you each got a fair number of votes but one got more than the other, but I only got one marshmallow! The last marshmallow goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan!

Duncan: Yes!

Justin: Whatever! This place sucks anyway!

Chris: Hey, don't insult this place! (A tear wells up in his eye) It's a great place! (Justin gets on the boat)

Justin: Just get me out of here! (The boat speeds out for a moment, then stops, forcing Justin to fall down on the boat. Chef's laughs can be heard inside, he then drives off)

Chris: Okay Screaming Thorns you can go back to your cabins, smoke pot, whatever you teenagers do! (They all leave back to their cabins. Chris starts the sign off)

**What challenge do I have next in store for the campers?**

**What drama will stir up?**

**Will anymore campers get hurt? Please! It was fun seeing Harold get hurt!**

**And who will get voted off next in the next mind blowing chapter of**

**Total Drama Comes Back**

**Votes**

Eva-**Justin**

Heather-**Justin**

Justin-Eva

Tyler-**Justin**

Noah-**Justin**

Lindsay-Duncan

Cody-Duncan

Gwen-**Justin**

Duncan-**Justin**

Katie-**Justin**

Sadie-**Justin**

Harold-Duncan

**Justin: 8**

Duncan: 3

Eva: 1

**Author's note: **Yeah I know, not a big shocker that Justin is gone first! Sorry to you Justin fans, probably not that many! But at least his no helping attitude is off the island from the rest of the campers, until the finale. I will update as soon as I can!

**Next time: **Chris has another harmful challenge up for the campers! Many people get hurt, someone finds out why someone doesn't contact them, and more disastrous moments will occur!


	4. Day 2 part 1: Search, Build, Destroy

Day 2 part 2: Finding and Building, important parts of life

TDBigJ1213's message: Sorry about the very late update! Two months, I'm very sorry about that! I haven't had any access to my family's computer for the last month and a half! And the next update might take a while just to warn you because I am moving soon! But I am still planning to make this story, so don't worry, I'm not going to give up on this! I am going to respond to every review this point on!

**NaruHinaFanboy (Both reviews): **Thank you! I'm glad you think my story has potential, that will keep me typing! I hope you think this story will be good!

**Sarcasm360: **I'm happy you like my story! Thanks! I am a dude, in case you were wondering.

**Chick: **It's cool? Thank you!

**Sexy: **Thanks for the review! Great that you think my story is awesome!

**DidUSetItToWombo: **You love my story? Thanks! That makes me feel appreciated! This is my first fanfic, so I am glad that it's getting positive reception!

Chris: (He is sitting in a chair in his trailer, wearing nothing but his boxers. He is holding a cup of coffee that says: Hang in there!) Welcome back to Total Drama Comes Back! Last time, we had our twenty four campers come back and they had their first challenge of the season. They had to capture a mighty beast: The Sasquatchanakwa or the bear. And let me tell you, people really got hurt! Well, okay, only Harold did, but it was still hilarious! Each team caught a beast but the Killer Stones got back first, therefore winning the reward and sending the Screaming Thorns to elimination, where Justin was voted off due to his helplessness and narcissism! What challenge do I have for the campers today? What drama will happen? Find out right here on Total Drama Comes Back!

(Theme song plays)

**Screaming Thorns cabin (Males)**

Duncan: It's good to have Justin gone! I hate it when he doesn't help!

Cody (with an angry expression): You didn't help most of the challenge, so you shouldn't be talking!

Duncan: Hey, I still helped in the end, so get over it! (There is a knock on the door)

Cody: I'll get it! (He walks over to the cabin door and opens it up, showing it to be Gwen) Hey Gwen, nice to see you!

Gwen: Nice to see you too! Can I see Duncan please?

Cody: Duncan! Gwen wants to see you!

Duncan: Oh great! (He walks out of the cabin with Gwen, Cody shuts the door. Gwen takes Duncan's hand and walks him over to the side of the cabin)

Gwen: Okay, I want to know something!

Duncan: What?

Gwen: Why didn't you contact me the last few months?

Duncan: Well, I-

Gwen: Don't bulls**t me Duncan!

Duncan: You see, my parents didn't pay the phone bill so I couldn't call you. And I got caught looking at porn on my family's computer, so they grounded me off of it, causing me not to facebook or tweet you!

Gwen: You're sick!

Duncan: How am I sick?

Gwen: You looked at porn on your family's computer? You're such a pervert!

Duncan: Hey, don't judge me! It's natural for a guy to look at porn!

Gwen: Good to know! So those are the reasons why no contacting happened?

Duncan: Uh, yeah, they definitely are!

Gwen: (she thinks for a second) Okay, you can go! (Duncan walks back into the cabin)

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen: I can totally tell those are not the reasons why he didn't contact me! He's hiding something!**

**Duncan: Those are not the reasons why I couldn't contact her. I can't let her know the real reason!**

**End of confessionals**

**Killer Stones Cabin (Males)**

Trent: Winning the first challenge always feels good!

Owen: You said it! (He and Trent high five)

Alejandro: Your mediocre hunger was the only thing you cared about in the challenge. (Owen scowls at Alejandro)

Owen: I've had just about of enough of you Al!

Alejandro: I've already had enough of you! All the way back at the halfway point of last season.

Owen: I'm going to KILL YOU! (He starts to charge at Alejandro but Trent and Geoff hold him back)

Geoff: Owen calm down dude! It's not worth it!

Owen: He's dead!

Trent: Owen, don't look at him as a threat!

Alejandro: Threat? Ha! I'm always going to be a threat to him! (Geoff and Trent glare at him)

Geoff: Shut up, Alejandro! Owen is not the only one holding a grudge against you! (Alejandro smirks)

Alejandro: Whoever does, they won't succeed! Especially excessive fat boy here!

Owen: LET ME HAVE AT HIM! (Geoff and Trent look at each other, nod, then let Owen go. Owen charges right at Alejandro. After a few seconds punches and Alejandro's screams can be heard. Geoff and Trent both smirk)

Geoff: That's it! Beat up the Latino!

**Killer Stones Cabin (Females)**

Bridgette: What's going on over there?

Courtney: Sounds like the Spaniard is screaming!

Izzy: Maybe the guys are making him watch a Friday the 13th marathon!

Courtney: I doubt it Izzy!

Bridgette: Maybe not that, they're probably just torturing him!

Courtney: Why?

Bridgette: Well, all the guys on our team hate him so that could be what's going on.

Leshawna: (Her ear up against the wall) By the sounds of it he could be getting beat up!

Bridgette: Let's go watch! I want to see that jackass manipulator get what he deserves! (They all leave their cabin and walk over to the guys' side. When they enter, they see the Owen beating Alejandro to a pulp) Yep, he's getting beat up!

Alejandro: Hola chicas! Can you help me here?

Leshawna: Let me think! Nope! I'd rather watch this instead! This is very entertaining!

Alejandro: But… (He sees all the girls smiling, just standing there, watching Owen beat him mercilessly)

Trent: Okay Owen, I think he has suffered enough! (Owen stops beating him and gets up. Alejandro has a black eye, several missing teeth, and his shirt ripped in half)

Alejandro: You are all going to regret this, you hear me? Regret! (He walks out of the cabin)

**Confession Cam**

**Alejandro: Looks like I won't have an alliance anytime soon. But who cares! That stupid fat bastard is at the top of the list for revenge! Every single person on my team is on the list. I won't sleep until the whole list is crossed off!**

**Owen: That was worth every second! I never thought that I would beat him up! But I did! Now I'm hungry! (He takes out a bagel and starts eating it)**

**Leshawna: It was fun to watch Owen beat up that rat bastard! It's my turn next!**

**End of confessionals**

Courtney: That was amusing!

Trent: Good job, Owen! You've proven you can stand up to Alejandro!

Owen: I'm keeping an eye on him this season! He's been warned!

DJ: Gee Owen, I've never seen you this fierce!

Owen: I'm only fierce when I'm being mocked!

**Screaming Thorns Cabin (Females)**

Lindsay: Grace what's wrong?

Heather: Yeah, what's up with you?

Gwen: Duncan is hiding something from me!

Heather: Like what?

Gwen: He hasn't contacted me at all since the end of last season.

Heather: And?

Gwen: He told me a couple reasons why during our conversation but he didn't seem too confident about them.

Lindsay: Why does he need to contact you?

Gwen: I'm his girlfriend!

Lindsay: Oh!

Gwen: Maybe for not that much longer, though. I'm going to find out what the real reason is.

**Half an hour later**

Chris: Okay, all of you gather around the front of the island for our next challenge! (He waits for ten seconds but no one comes out of the cabins) I said, gather around the front of the island for our next challenge! (He waits ten more seconds but still no one comes out) CAMPERS, COME TO THE FRONT OF THE ISLAND FOR OUR NEXT CHALLENGE! (The campers still haven't come out) Looks like I will have to force them out! Chef! (Chef walks up to the guys Screaming Thorns cabin with a robbers mask and black outfit on with an assault rifle in hand. He opens the cabin door and yells)

Chef: GET THE F**K OUT OF HERE! GET THE F**K OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FIRE THIS THING! (The guys scream and immediately run out of the cabin) For good measure! (He takes out a grenade, pulls the pin off it and throws it at the four guys. Unfortunately for Cody, it lands in his pants and quickly explodes, scorching him)

Cody: What the f**k? (Chef does the same thing for the other three cabins, easily getting all the campers out. Courtney glares at Chris)

Courtney: What the hell was that?

Chris: You guys didn't listen! So I had to get you out somehow!

Noah: So you have Chef dress up in black and act like a homicidal maniac!

Chris: Yep! (He thinks for a moment) I don't know why he would shoot you, because I would definitely get sued and go to jail! Think better than that Chef! (Chef scowls at Chris)

Chef: Don't make me shoot you!

Chris: Don't shoot me! You worship me!

Chef: Worship this bullet that's going to go up your ass! (He pulls the trigger but nothing comes out. He pulls the trigger a few more times but with no bullets firing out) What the hell? My gun is empty!

Chris: You were supposed to put bullets in it Chef.

Chef: No s**t!

Chris: Putting that aside! Let me tell you what today's challenge is.

Owen: I hope it is an eating contest!

Chris (rolls his eyes): You said that last challenge! But no, it's not an eating contest! (Owen drops his head in disappointment) Today's challenge will be a survival challenge!

Trent: What kind of survival?

Chris: Good question Trent! Your teams will each build a fort, but some of your teammates will need to go into the forest, yet again, and find a box with your team symbol on it while the rest of the team builds a mighty fort to withstand the damage. The box will have something very helpful for the challenge.

Cody: Like what?

Chris: Like I would tell you!

Noah: Wouldn't kill you!

Chris: You're right! They're words! Words can't kill!

Noah: Thanks for that pointless observation!

Chris: Zip it, smart aleck! Now, your teams will have to decide who is going into the forest. I would-(He sees Duncan snickering) Duncan! What are you laughing at?

Duncan: Cody! Look at him! (He points to Cody, who is not wearing any pants, or underwear. Chris laughs hysterically. A few other campers snicker)

Cody: What the? Aw, come on! Really Chef?

Sierra: Ooh, I have got to get a picture of this! (She takes out a camera and takes a picture of Cody)

Cody: Was that really necessary Sierra?

Sierra: But your fans are going to want to see it! (Cody sighs)

Chris: (Stops laughing) Okay, like I was saying! I would send a few of your smartest team members to go into the forest to find the box!

Harold: Uh, Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Harold: How come none of Chef's booby traps went off in the last challenge?

Chris: Hm, good question! Chef!

Chef: What?

Chris: Can you explain to me why no booby traps went off in the last challenge?

Chef: Are you serious? None of my traps worked?

Chris: You should know! You were sitting next to me watching the challenge!

Harold: What kind of traps did you use?

Chef: Some land mines, a rope from a tree, and deep holes!

Harold: Those are typical booby traps! (Chef scowls at him)

Chef: What's it to you skeletor?

Chris: Anyway, for you campers, the challenge starts now! (Both teams go in a huddle)

**Screaming Thorns**

Duncan: Okay, I will go into the forest. Any volunteers?

Tyler: I'll go!

Duncan: I need more here!

Sadie: I'll go along too!

Harold: Heck, I'll tag along!

Duncan: Chris said smart people dumbass!

Harold: I am smart am I?

Duncan: Not really! You got owned by the Sasquatchanakwa during the last challenge.

Harold: I knew he was coming!

Duncan: (sighs) Fine, you're in!

**Killer Stones**

Alejandro: I'll go into the forest! I am one of the smartest people on our team! (The whole team snickers) You think that is funny?

Leshawna: Yes!

Alejandro: Whatever! I'm still going into the forest!

Bridgette: No you're not!

Alejandro: Okay, miss know-it-all! Who do you think should go?

Bridgette: I could go! I don't mind!

Leshawna: Count me in too!

Alejandro: You said last challenge, you can't volunteer yourself!

Bridgette: I can! As long as the rest of the team agrees!

Alejandro: Should she?

Everyone: YES!

Courtney: Trent is pretty smart too! He could go!

Trent: Eh, why not!

Beth: How about DJ?

Bridgette: You okay with that DJ?

DJ: I don't see why not!

Alejandro: But, but-

Bridgette: So it's me, Leshawna, Trent, and DJ!

Alejandro: What about me?

Leshawna: You can stay here and build the fort!

Alejandro: But I am smart enough to go into the forest!

Leshawna: Too bad! We've already chosen! Besides, you can have more "fun" with Owen!

Alejandro: Arrgh!

Owen: Yeah Al! More "fun" with me!

Alejandro: Whatever! I'm going to go rest!

Geoff: Oh no you're not! You are going to help us!

Alejandro: I'm not going to help a mindless party boy, a very fat tubby boy, a very clueless home school idiot, a crazed fan girl, a very bad looking farm girl, a psycho maniac, and a reckless C.I.T! (His entire team glares at him menacingly and start to walk toward him slowly) I'm sorry, I take that back! Fine! I'll help!

Courtney: Yeah! That's what I thought!

**Forest (Screaming Thorns)**

Duncan: Harold! Do you still have that skill of knowing something beforehand?

Harold: It kind of does!

Duncan: I have to admit, it is pretty useful!

Harold: You really think so?

Duncan: Don't push it! Or I'll take it back!

Tyler: I'll be right back! I have to drain the lizard!

Duncan: Don't be long!

Harold: Who knows where the box could be! It could be at the other end of the island!

**Forest (Killer Stones)**

DJ: Now how are we going to find this box? It could be anywhere in this huge forest!

Leshawna: Good question! It could be five miles away for all we know!

Bridgette: Yeah! Chris would definitely put it far away intentionally for us to lose.

Trent: Don't think that guys! We could be getting close to it as we speak!

Bridgette: How can you tell?

Trent: I have a good intention on where something could be! It has happened to me many times before!

Leshawna: Are you sure?

Trent: Trust me!

Bridgette: That sounds like Harold in a way!

**Back at camp (Screaming Thorns)**

Heather: Now how are we going to build a fort? There is nothing to build one with.

Cody: Ooh, I got it! I'll be right back! (He runs toward the cabins)

Heather: Where are you going?

Cody: I got something that will work that I brought just for such an occasion!

Noah: Hm, I wonder what it is!

**Killer Stones**

Geoff: How are we going to find supplies to build a fort?

Courtney: Yeah, seriously! There is like hardly anything here strong enough to build a fort.

Izzy: Ooh, I know what to do! (She takes out a chainsaw and runs over to the forest)

Beth: Izzy, what are you doing?

Izzy: Going to cut down some trees, silly!

Beth: Izzy, don't-

Courtney: Just let her do it! Those trees are pretty thick for damage resistance!

Izzy: Here goes nothing! (She starts to cut one of the trees. After about ten seconds, the tree starts falling. It falls for a few seconds, and then when it hits the ground, it crushes Alejandro underneath. Izzy cuts another tree; it falls down and yet again crushes Alejandro, who was getting up. She cuts tree after tree, and each one crushes Alejandro. She finally finishes after cutting down about twenty trees) That should do it!

Alejandro: Yeah! Thanks for nearly killing me in the process!

Izzy: You're welcome! (Alejandro groans)

**Forest (Screaming Thorns)**

Harold: (panting heavily) Where…could…this…box…be?

Duncan: You're tired? We've only have been searching for an hour! I'm not even tired!

Harold: Well yippee for you! There is a bunch of rocks in this forest.

Duncan: It's pathetic that rocks wear you out!

Harold: Wait a minute! Where is Sadie?

Tyler: We lost her five minutes ago!

Duncan: Why didn't you tell us? Now we have to go back and get her! (They start running back for about 2 minutes and they come upon a spot when Tyler said something)

Tyler: I think we lost her here!

Harold: Yeah! Thing is, where is she?

Sadie: I'm up here! (They look up and see Sadie dangling from a rope)

Tyler: How did you end up getting up there?

Harold: Gee Tyler, I don't know! Maybe she stepped on a rope and it lassoed her up! (Tyler glares at Harold)

Tyler: You know your words hurt!

Harold: Whatever! Let's just get her down!

Duncan: I've got it! (He takes out a knife and climbs on a rock and cuts the rope tied to Sadie's ankle)

Sadie: Thanks Duncan!

Duncan: Come on we have to go back to finding our box! (They run back to where they left off)

**Forest (Killer Stones)**

DJ: That intention working Trent?

Trent: I don't feel like it is close!

Bridgette: Yep, it's definitely far away! We're probably not even halfway there yet!

Trent: No, my intentions feel we're about 20 minutes from the box.

Leshawna: We are probably all going to be dead by then!

Trent: No, we won't be!

Leshawna: Trent, we have no food with us!

DJ: We have each other!

Leshawna: Like that counts for survival! (DJ hangs his head)

Bridgette: This part of the challenge probably needs the most survival!

DJ: Yeah, I don't want to be out here anymore! I want to go back to camp!

Bridgette: We need the box first DJ!

DJ: WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

Leshawna: DJ calm down! This will be over soon!

DJ: I hope so! There are animals in here!

Leshawna: Just forget about the curse! Trust me!

DJ: Okay! (A squirrel jumps out of a tree, right in front of DJ) Hey there little guy! How are you doing? (All of a sudden, Leshawna accidentally trips and falls and slams into DJ. DJ falls too and lands on top of the squirrel) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chris's trailer**

Chris: (laughing) That gets better every time I see it! (He notices his bottle is empty) Hey Chef! Can you get me another beer?

Chef: No!

Chris: Give me one good reason!

Chef: You have been drinking too much!

Chris: No I haven't!

Chef: Yes you have!

Chris: How am I drinking too much?

Chef: Look down, asswipe! (Chris looks down and there is at least 20 bottles of Miller Lite at his feet!

Chris: Oh that is nothing!

Chef: You need to turn sober!

Chris: No way! I am not suffering through any side effects!

Chef: Just you wait!

**Confession Cam**

**Chris: So what if I drink too much! I only drink about a couple cases each day! That's not a problem is it? How much alcohol per bottle? (He looks at a bottle) Only 4.2%!**

**End of Confessionals**

**Back at Camp (Screaming Thorns)**

Heather: Where is Cody? He's been gone for forty five minutes!

Eva: He's probably just sleeping so he doesn't have to work!

**Inside the guys Screaming Thorns cabin**

Cody: Come on I knew I brought it! (He looks through each side pocket of his bag. Until he comes across a small device that looks like a mini pancake) Ah ha! Here it is! (He runs out of the cabin)

Noah: Here he is!

Cody: I found it!

Heather: What have you been doing? You've been gone for a long time!

Cody: It was hard to find! It was at the bottom of my bag! (He holds out his device)

Katie: What is that?

Cody: You'll see! I made this on my own! It took me about a month and a half to complete though. It was very complicated!

Heather: Can you just activate it already?

Cody: Okay, okay! Don't have your panties in a knot! You might want to step back! (He places it on the ground and presses a button. The device extends out a layer of material that looks like bricks. It sets up walls and a couple of open spaces and then, a roof) There! That's it!

Gwen: Wow! That is very cool Cody!

Heather: To admit, it is pretty good!

Eva: All right I guess!

Cody: Thank you! The thickness of the walls is about six inches. It should be very good against preventing damage! Although I can't guarantee it!

Gwen: Well it'll have to do!

Noah: How is something like that even possible?

**Killer Stones**

(The eight Killer Stones are busy cutting down the trees and putting it up as walls. They have about two of the walls up)

Geoff: Whoo, this is a lot of work!

Beth: The trees are pretty heavy! It's wearing me out like a pair of shoes!

Owen: I need a drink! (He pulls out a can of Dr. Pepper out of his shorts and starts drinking it. He lets out a loud burp right into Alejandro's face)

Alejandro: Did you really need to do that? (Owen takes another drink and again burps in Alejandro's face) Never mind!

Courtney: Why do you have a can of soda in your shorts?

Owen: I brought it out here just in case I got thirsty! I've brought like ten cases of soda with me to camp!

Geoff: Dude can I have a can of it?

Owen: I'll get a can for everybody! I'll be right back! (He runs off to his cabin)

**Forest (Screaming Thorns)**

Tyler: We have been searching for a long time! Where is the f**king box?

Duncan: Cool down your jets, Tyler!

Tyler: I am getting f**king exhausted! We have been searching for two hours!

Harold: My senses say we are very close! So we're almost done with this Tyler.

Duncan: Where is Sadie?

Harold: Is she lost again? (He and Duncan stare at Tyler)

Tyler: Uh, she stepped on a land mine a few minutes ago!

Duncan: Dude! Can't you tell us when she is first lost instead of waiting?

Tyler: I thought you guys heard!

Harold: He's got a point there!

Duncan: Yeah but we didn't hear! Gosh! Why are you so stupid Tyler? (Tyler scowls at him)

Tyler: Land mines explode! And explosions are loud! Anyone can hear them!

Duncan: Maybe I did hear! But I thought it was somewhere else! (He and Tyler continue arguing until one moment, Sadie comes up)

Sadie: Don't worry guys, I'm right here!

Duncan: Sadie you really have to be aware of the traps in here!

Harold: Guys let's hurry! The box is very close! I know it! (They run for about a minute and then stop) I could have sworn it could be here! My senses are telling me it's right near us!

Duncan: Well it's not, genius!

Tyler: NOOOOOO! (He runs forward a few steps and then trips on something) Guys I tripped on something! (Duncan looks at where Tyler is laying and sees something rectangular shaped, he gasps)

Duncan: It's the box!

Tyler: Oh thank you!

Harold: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to camp! (Duncan picks up the box)

Duncan: Damn, this thing is heavy!

Tyler: Let me carry it then! (Duncan gives Tyler the box. And right when Tyler takes it, he falls to the ground. Duncan snickers)

Duncan: I think it is best if I carry it! (He takes back the box and they continue forward)

**Forest (Killer Stones)**

Leshawna: Okay, we have been searching for a while! Where is the god damn box?

Trent: About very close!

Bridgette: Well then, let's hurry! I'm getting tired out here!

Trent: I'm just thirsty!

DJ: I want to leave!

Bridgette: After we get the box DJ!

DJ: It's probably still far away from here! (He starts searching bushes, but he finds nothing) Come on box! Where are you? (He searches a few more bushes but still finds nothing) Damn it! (He kicks a bush, but he hears a loud thunk) Huh? (He looks inside a bush and finally finds the box) I found the box! (He picks it up)

Leshawna: There we go! Now let's head back to camp!

**Back at camp (Screaming Thorns)**

Katie: Now what do we do?

Cody: Sit back, relax, and wait for the others to get back! (He lays down in the dirt, and puts his arms around his head until the four Screaming Thorns come out of the forest)

Duncan: Guys, we have the box!

Cody: Aw man! I was just about to relax!

Gwen: Well relaxing time is over for now!

Heather: Can we see what's in the box now?

Duncan: All right, all right! Give me a sec! (He starts to open the box but Chris comes up and stops him)

Chris: Whoa, whoa! You guys have to wait until the other team gets back with their box first before you open yours.

Katie: But they could be not back for hours though!

Chris: Eh, not my problem! (He walks back into his trailer and he grabs another beer from his fridge and sits down in his chair and starts drinking it, watching the other team get back from finding the box) She's right! It could be hours!

Cody: Relaxing time is back on!

**Forest (Killer Stones)**

DJ: When are we going to get back?

Bridgette: Soon DJ!

DJ: We've been walking for forty five minutes already!

Bridgette: We were in here for about an hour and a half! So don't worry, we'll get back soon!

Trent: I seriously need something to drink!

Bridgette: Maybe if you're lucky, someone will have something back at camp!

DJ: I am pretty thirsty too! Just a soda will sound good!

Leshawna: Or a smoothie! That sounds heavenly right now!

Trent: Let's stop talking about drinks! Or I'll go insane like a monkey who snorted a pound of coke!

DJ: The monkey could probably die from snorting coke!

Trent: I was just making an expression DJ!

Bridgette: Let's just focus on getting back to camp!

**Back at camp (Killer Stones)**

(The eight Killer Stones are just about finished putting up the final touches of trees)

Courtney: And, there is the last tree! Good work guys!

Alejandro: Yeah good work guys! (He looks around and sees the seven other Killer Stones staring at him with the "You're not fooling anyone" look) What?

Courtney: Don't play the Mr. Innocent game! It's not working!

Owen: Definitely not working!

Courtney: Okay Owen! You don't have to add on!

Geoff: Seriously Alejandro, don't play that act! (He takes a drink from his Dr. Pepper)

Alejandro: I'm sick of you all treating me like this!

Beth: Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk to everyone and a jackass manipulator, you wouldn't get treated this way!

Alejandro: Whatever! I'm going back to my cabin! (He starts to walk back)

Geoff: Owen, grab him! (Owen catches Alejandro and puts him in a headlock)

Alejandro: Let me go you ball of gelatinous fat!

Owen: Nope! I think I'll keep you this way for a while.

Alejandro: YOU'RE ALL A**HOLES!

Geoff: Owen, add something to that headlock!

Owen: Like what?

Geoff: Suffocate him!

Owen: Oh! (Owen squeezes Alejandro and he chokes, gasping for air)

Sierra: When are the others going to get back?

Courtney: Hopefully soon!

**Forest (Killer Stones)**

Leshawna: Okay, this is taking forever!

Bridgette: We're probably almost out, so hang on!

DJ: We're not going to make it! (He jumps out between two trees) We're not going to make it!

Trent: Uh, DJ?

DJ: What?

Trent: We're out of the forest!

DJ: We are? WE ARE!

Trent: Good! Now I can get something to drink!

Owen: Do you want something? I brought like ten cases with me here!

Trent: Can you get me a can please? I'm dying here!

Owen: Sure! I'll be right back! (He runs back to the cabin)

Ezekiel: Took you guys a while, eh!

Leshawna: It was very hard to find! Typical Chris! (She looks at the fort built by the Stones) That's a nice fort! But how will it hold?

Geoff: The wood is very thick! It has pretty good damage resistance!

Bridgette: Not as good as theirs! (She points to the Thorns brick built fort)

Trent: Yeah that will be very hard to beat! I wonder what is in the box! Hopefully it is VERY helpful!

Chris: Oh it is very helpful!

Gwen: When can we open it?

Chris: Hold on! (He looks at his watch, waiting for the right moment)

Heather: Just let us open it!

Chris: Hold on just a few more seconds!

Leshawna: Stop waiting! Just tell us now!

Chris: And, wait a few more seconds!

Heather: CHRIS!

Chris: And, now! Geez, you guys need to be more patient!

Noah: There is no perfect time to open a box! (Chris sighs)

Chris: Just open it! (Tyler eagerly tries to open the box, but it will hardly budge)

Tyler: Chris! Did you use frickin glue?

Chris: No I didn't! Man you are weak!

Duncan: Let me open it douchebag! (Tyler glares at Duncan. Duncan easily opens the box and gasps at what is in the box) No way! A grenade launcher! (The Killer Stones' eyes grow wide at this)

Courtney: Come on! Open the box!

Alejandro: Okay, okay! Give me a sec! (He is about to open the box but Owen comes up and grabs him and throws him away from the box)

Trent: I'll do it! (He grabs the opposite end of the box and opens it. His eyes widen at the site of their weapon) A missile launcher! Sweet!

Harold: Aw damn! Makes ours look weak! But we can't have them think that!

Bridgette: Uh, Chris? How did you get these?

Chris: Um, oh I remember! Chef had them since he was a soldier!

Courtney: You didn't steal them! Did you Chef? (Chef bites his lip at this)

**Confession Cam**

**Chef: Okay, I stole them! But no one will know! I hope my former army comrades aren't watching! (He thinks for a second) Ah, what are the chances of that happening?**

**Chris: Chef stole the weapons? Man, I picked the wrong time to call the Canadian army to watch this show!**

**End of confessionals**

Chris: Let's put that aside! You guys will be in your fort, shooting your weapons at the other teams' fort, damaging it so much until it falls! When your fort falls, your team loses, giving the other team some breathing room until the next elimination!

Cody: That shouldn't be too hard!

Duncan (sarcastically): Yeah, with a weak frickin grenade launcher, that will be really easy! (Cody rolls his eyes)

Chris: Okay, you guys can go to your forts in-(He looks at his watch)

Gwen: You gotta be kidding me!

Chris: And you guys can go to your forts-(He sees the campers walking to their respective forts, leaving Chris stand there alone) Geez, they really are impatient! We'll be back after this!

**What team will devastatingly destroy the others fort and win?**

**What tactical decisions will each team make to win the challenge?**

**What will Gwen find out about Duncan's dirty little secret?**

**Do I really have a drinking problem? I hope not! No one wants a drunken host!**

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of**

**Total Drama Comes Back!**

**Authors Note:** There it is, the next chapter! Sorry if I ever get inappropriate with this story, like Chris's drinking for example. But I do want this story to be as humorous as possible without going too far! Well, hope you enjoyed it!

**Next Time:** The challenge continues. Each teams fort gets beat up bad, and the losing team sends the next person home after that one person makes one too many mistakes.


	5. Day 2 part 2: I'm Taking You Down!

**Author's Note: **Three months! Haven't updated in three months! I'm stupid! Very sorry about another long update! Next update will be quicker. I promise! Wanted to have this out about a month ago but was searching for jobs. So that interfered with the completion of this chapter. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy it!

**Christ Lover 357:** So you don't like the cursing and inappropriate parts in my story, huh? I don't blame you. I do have to admit that there was a lot of swearing in the last chapter. I'll cool it down for later chapters

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro:** Very cool? Thanks for the review!

**NaruHinaFanboy: **Glad that you think my story is good so far! You'll find out what Duncan is hiding from Gwen soon, but probably a few chapters from now so that I don't rush it and when the time feels right to reveal it. You think Chris's drinking problem is hilarious? Wow! Glad to know you like it! I'm going to add something to it later on.

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Comes Back! The teams are ready to dish out a beating to each other's forts with weapons that Chef sto- I mean, got from his army days. This should be a very exciting challenge!

Duncan: Chris, can we please start attacking now?

Chris: My God, you guys really are impatient are you?

Courtney: Shut up Chris!

Cody: Yeah! Shut up Chris!

Courtney: Don't mimic me Cody! Before I tell you to shut up next!

Cody: Like that is really a threat!

Courtney: Don't make me come over there!

Cody: Whatever! You can try, but you won't succeed! (Courtney growls)

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney: That little prick! I just want to go rip off his pants and shove them down his throat until he chokes!**

**Cody: Courtney's not really a threat to me anymore! I mean shoving my pants down my throat? Bullies have done it to me many times, and I've learned how to deal with it! (He holds out a book) This book has taught me to handle these types of situations to deal with people that will remain nameless. *cough* Courtney! *cough***

**End of Confessionals**

Chris: So, are you guys ready?

Heather: We've been ready!

Chris: No need to get testy! Get your weapons ready!

**Killer Stones**

Bridgette: Who is going to shoot?

Ezekiel: I'll do it!

Bridgette: Uh, how about you DJ?

DJ: I don't want to! My momma told me to never use a weapon.

Alejandro: How about me?

Bridgette: You would be the last person we would choose!

Alejandro: I really have changed!

Bridgette: Whatever! Who is willing to shoot?

Trent: I'll do it!

Bridgette: Are you sure?

Trent: Trust me!

Bridgette: Okay! Here you go! (She gives Trent the missile launcher)

**Screaming Thorns**

Duncan: How about I shoot?

Cody: Why do you always have to use the weapon?

Duncan: Because I have more experience with one than any of you! (His entire team glares at him) It's true you know!

Sadie: You don't have to say it though!

Eva: Shut up, Sadie! (Sadie folds her arms) How about I shoot it?

Gwen: Seems fair! She looks like she would know!

Duncan: I don't know!

Harold: Just give it to her!

Duncan: Do I really have to? I really want to shoot this thing!

Gwen: GIVE IT TO HER, DUNCAN!

Duncan: Okay, jeez! (He gives Eva the grenade launcher)

Chris: Are you guys ready?

Heather: I already answered that!

Chris: Okay! You guys can start attacking now! (Trent aims the missile launcher at the Screaming Thorns fort while Eva aims the grenade launcher at the Killer Stones fort) Oh! And to make it a little more challenging! (He snaps and the forts move back until they are about 100 yards from each other)

Leshawna: How did you do that?

Lindsay: By magic! Duh!

Heather: I doubt that's why!

Cody: I don't know! That's how it looked! (Heather scowls at him)

Gwen: Why did you do that?

Chris: Your forts were too close to each other. I had to make to make it more challenging for you. This is a challenge you know!

Trent: No problem! Missiles go far anyway!

Ezekiel: That barely affected our, our, (He thinks for a second) What's the word?

Courtney: Accuracy!

Ezekiel: Accuracy! That's it, eh! (Courtney rolls her eyes)

Chris: Enough! You guys can continue!

**Screaming Thorns**

Eva: How am I supposed to shoot this thing from this far now?

Harold: You could tilt the launcher up about forty five degrees! A weapon needs just the right angle to make the perfect shot. If the target is far away, an upper shot is needed! If you it shoot straight ahead and the target is far away, then the shot won't reach it's target properly!

Heather (sarcastically): Gee, thanks, nerd!

Harold: You're welcome!

**Killer Stones**

Ezekiel: C'mon Trent! Make the shot!

Trent: Hold on! I'm trying to aim! (He adjusts his aim for a few seconds, and then, he shoots a missile straight at the Screaming Thorns fort. Cody looks out of an open space in the Screaming Thorns fort, then notices the approaching missile)

Cody: Incoming! (He attempts to duck, but the missile hits the fort from where he is standing and scorches him, destroying a part of the fort in the process) Aw, come on! (Back at the Killer Stones fort, Courtney is laughing very hard, seeing what just happened)

DJ: What is so funny?

Courtney: Cody got hit by the missile!

Sierra: CODY GOT HIT BY THE MISSILE? (She looks angrily at Trent and points at him) YOU!

Trent: Sierra, it was just an accident! I didn't mean to hit him!

Sierra: YOU HIT CODY! (She starts running at Trent and then jumps at him. Trent dodges out of the way in time and Sierra flies out of the open space in the fort, and lands on the ground outside) Ow!

Owen: Upset much?

**Confession Cam**

**Sierra: Trent is going to pay for hurting my Cody! Just wait! I'll get him back!**

**Trent: I have a feeling Sierra is going to hate me now. I also have a bad feeling she will find some way to get back at me for it. But she needs to realize that it wasn't intentional.**

**End of confessionals**

DJ: You think she is alright?

Trent: She just fell about fifteen feet, she'll live! (Sierra then comes up, wiping herself off) You okay Sierra? (Sierra shoots him a glare and then stands up against the wall)

Bridgette: Sierra, get a hold of yourself! It was just an accident! (Sierra glares at her and then punches her in the face) Sierra, what the hell?

Sierra: It doesn't matter! He hurt Cody!

Trent: I'm really sorry, Sierra!

Sierra: A sorry isn't going to cut it! You better watch your back, Trent! (Trent sighs)

**Confession Cam**

**Trent: Yep, she's gonna get me!**

**Bridgette: I can't believe Sierra punched me! The next time we go to elimination, she's gone!**

**Screaming Thorns**

(In the fort, Eva is angling her weapon, trying to get the right shot, and Harold is trying to help her)

Harold: Come on Eva! Tilt it up a little higher!

Eva: I don't need your help! Leave me alone! (She angles it a little more, and when she has the right shot, she shoots. It flies in the air for a few seconds before hitting the Killer Stones fort) Ha, that'll work! (She shoots about three more shots off before Harold stops her)

Harold: Whoa, don't fire so many shots now!

Eva: Why not?

Harold: We only have a limited amount of grenades. Save your shots!

Heather: Why does it matter? We want to win this challenge, so let her fire so many shots so that the other teams' fort is weak and can't take any more hits.

Sadie: I think Heather is right!

Heather: See? Someone agrees with me!

Duncan: I have to admit it, but I think Harold does make a point. We do need to conserve ammo. We don't want to waste all of our ammo so quickly!

Harold: Thank you, Duncan! We really don't want to waste our ammo just like that. What if some of our shots miss?

Katie: Oh, yeah! I didn't think of that!

Heather: I doubt you were even thinking! (Katie glares at her)

Katie: I do think we need to save shots! We do have a lot of ammo anyways.

Sadie: But Heather says we should shoot so many as possible so we have a better chance at winning this challenge.

Katie: But I agree with Harold! His strategy does seem wiser!

Sadie: No, Heather's does!

Katie: No, Harold's does!

Sadie: Heather!

Katie: Harold!

Sadie: Heather!

Katie: Harold! (The two continue arguing, leaving the others except Heather and Harold annoyed)

Heather: My solution is best!

Harold: No, mine!

Heather: No, mine! (The two start arguing as well. Duncan folds his arms)

Duncan: This is ridiculous!

**Killer stones**

Trent: How many missiles do we have? (Geoff checks the bin)

Geoff: Fifteen! We're lucky Chris was willing to give us ammo.

Owen: Come on Trent! Take another shot!

Trent: All right! All right! Give me a sec! (He takes aim again, and after about five seconds, he shoots. Once again, Cody sees the missile approaching)

Cody: Everybody duck! (This time, Cody ducks just in time like everyone else and the missile hits the back of the fort)

Trent: Just like I wanted it!

DJ: What?

Trent: I aimed for the back of their fort, and they ducked! Exactly what I wanted them to do!

Owen: What do you mean?

Trent: We can't just shoot the front of their fort. We need to hit every part of their fort so that it will be easier for it to fall.

Leshawna: Good strategy, Trent! (Trent smiles at this)

**Confession Cam**

**Trent: My team is impressed with me right now! It feels good to be appreciated when I use my smarts! Thank you!**

**Izzy: Trent uses weapons almost as efficiently as I do! (She looks directly at the camera) Hey, I said almost!**

**End of confessionals**

**Chris's trailer**

Chris: Man, this challenge is boring! The only exciting thing that has happened is Cody getting hit by the missile.

Chef: Correction, the kids are boring!

Chris: What can I do?

Chef: You come up with everything, think of something.

Chris: I come up with everything, I can think of something!

Chef: I've got an idea! You could go into their forts and tell them to fire at will!

Chris: I've got an idea! I could go into their forts and tell them to fire at will! I'll be right back Chef! (He runs out of the trailer. Chef rolls his eyes)

Chef: Why does he never listen to me?

(Meanwhile, Chris is running towards the Killer Stones fort. He runs inside but sees a hole about nine feet high. He jumps but misses by a few inches. He jumps again, but misses again. He jumps numerous times but misses every time. The Killer Stones hear this. Sierra looks down and sees him jumping)

Sierra: Trying to get up here Chris?

Chris: Yes! Could you help me?

Sierra: Gee, I don't know!

Chris: I will help you guys win!

Sierra: Okay! (She grabs Chris's arms and pulls him up)

Chris: Ow! Not so hard! You'll rip my arms out!

Leshawna: Pull harder, Sierra!

Sierra: No, he's right! He's too gorgeous for that to happen!

Leshawna: Don't believe what he says, Sierra! He is really against you! (Sierra stops pulling Chris up and starts remembering what happened last season that got her eliminated. She flashes back when she blew up the jumbo jet, and Chris got infuriated and eliminated her from the game. She soon breaks out of her train of thought, and looks down at Chris)

Chris: Could we hurry this up?

Sierra: Maybe you are right Leshawna. (She starts letting Chris slip through her hands)

Chris: Don't let me go! I will really help you guys win!

Bridgette (rolls her eyes): Let him up, Sierra! (Sierra starts pulling up Chris again. When he is let up, he dusts himself off before speaking)

Chris: All I wanted to say is, that you need to fire at will! Don't be a wussy and wait to shoot.

Geoff: What are you saying?

Chris: Fire continuously! The challenge is boring enough as it is.

Trent: We'll run out of ammo quick though!

Chris (He grabs a box of missiles from out of nowhere): Here! There's ten more!

Trent: Why would you help us? You never do that!

Chris: Like I said, this challenge is boring! I need to speed it up somehow.

Bridgette: By helping us win? That doesn't seem fair!

Courtney: Who cares! Let's do it!

Chris: See? Someone's happy! (He walks towards the window and falls down to the ground. He hits the ground with a painful crunch) Ow!

Geoff (Leans out the window): Wrong way, dude! (However, he leans out the open area too far and falls out as well. Unfortunately for Chris, Geoff lands on top of him, crushing him) Whoa, that was weird!

Chris (From under Geoff): Could you please get off of me?

Geoff: Oh! (He gets off of Chris. Chris stands up and brushes himself off before heading over to the other teams' fort. Geoff makes his way back to the top of the fort) So, do what Chris told us to do?

Trent: For once, yes!

**Screaming Thorns fort**

(At this moment, Katie and Sadie are still arguing as well as Harold and Heather. Duncan is on his final nerve of the arguing)

Duncan: Seriously guys, stop arguing! It's not a big deal!

Gwen: I know what is a big deal! You not contacting me at all the last few months!

Duncan: I already told you why I couldn't!

Gwen: Yeah, I know!

Duncan: Then why are you still mad at me?

Gwen: You don't need to know! (Suddenly, they all hear a cough. They turn around and see Chris standing there, tapping his foot)

Heather: How long have you been standing there?

Chris: That doesn't matter, does it? Anyway, you guys need to fire at will! Speed this challenge up!

Eva: See? He takes my side!

Chris: Ignore her! Just rapid fire! Make this challenge more exciting! (He then turns around and falls out of the fort, like he did at the Killer Stones fort) Ow!

Cody: Wrong way, dude!

Sadie: Well, let's do what Chris says!

**Chris's trailer**

Chef: Take your time, Chris! (Chris comes into the trailer a few seconds later, walks over to the fridge, grabs a beer, goes to his chair and sits down) You tell them?

Chris: Yes! Now let's sit back and watch! (They do so and look at the tv)

**Outside**

(After about ten seconds, there are grenades and missiles being shot. Due to the reloading of the missiles, more grenades were being shot. And almost every grenade was hitting the Killer Stones fort, as well as every missile hitting the Screaming Thorns fort)

**Killer Stones fort**

Trent: Every missile is hitting their fort. Taking a whole lot of damage!

Ezekiel: Yeah, take that! Eat that missile!

Owen: We can win this challenge!

**Screaming Thorns fort**

Cody: Their fort is taking heavy damage!

Duncan: Good! (He immediately hears Harold making shooting sounds) Could you please stop that?

Harold: Sorry!

(From a view where you could see both forts, you could also see a ricochet of grenades and missiles. This goes on for about a couple of minutes, until the firing all of a sudden, stops)

**Killer Stones fort**

Geoff: Uh, bad news guys!

Leshawna: What?

Geoff: We only have one missile left.

Trent: Well, it's now or never! Load it in the launcher! (Geoff does so and Trent gets ready to shoot) Let's hope this finishes it off! (He aims and after about five seconds, fires the shot. It speeds all the way to the other fort and when it reaches it's destination, it delivers a powerful blow, more than any other shot. The Screaming Thorns fort starts to shake. Everyone inside their fort starts looking scared. But after ten seconds, their fort stops shaking but doesn't fall) Are you freaking serious?

Owen: That didn't work?

Trent: Nope, it didn't! (He drops the missile launcher and sits down angrily, folding his arms)

Bridgette: Don't worry Trent! You used that thing like a pro!

Owen: Yeah, you were a real sharpshooter!

Trent: Thanks guys! But it wasn't enough to take down their fort. (Sierra smiles at this but is noticed by Courtney)

Courtney: Why are you smiling?

Sierra: Because Trent couldn't take down their fort. Serves him right for hitting Cody. (All the other Killer Stones roll their eyes)

**Screaming Thorns fort**

Heather: You got one shot left Eva! Take it! (Eva aims her shot and then fires. The shot hits the fort in five seconds, but nothing happens to the Killer Stones fort)

Tyler: That did nothing?

Duncan: Apparently! (Tyler folds his arms angrily)

**Killer Stones fort**

Ezekiel: Ha, your shot did nothing to our fort!

Sierra: Hm! (She thinks for a second. And then, she starts ripping some parts of the fort off)

Bridgette: Sierra, what are you doing?

Sierra: Taking down our fort for Cody!

Bridgette: He's on the other team! Why are you helping him?

Sierra: Blame it on Trent! He hurt Cody!

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette: Okay, she definitely has my vote for the next elimination.**

**Trent: Sierra is pissing me off! She probably doesn't know the difference between intentional and accidental.**

**Owen: Sierra's gone crazy! She needs to chill! (His stomach growls) Oh! Got to go! (He unzips his shorts)**

**Cody: (He walks in and smells something, and then falls into the toilet unconscious)**

**End of Confessionals**

(Sierra keeps ripping piece by piece of the fort off. The rest of the Killer Stones just get annoyed by this)

Courtney: Sierra, stop it! Seriously!

Sierra: Never!

DJ: You're going to make us lose!

Sierra: I don't care! (The fort then starts trembling)

Trent: Oh no!

**Screaming Thorns fort**

Eva: Their fort needs to fall! Now!

Harold: You did your best, Eva!

Sadie: We need some sort of miracle!

Heather: Like that is going to happen!

Sadie: It could!

Heather: Sadie, it won't happen! Read my lips!

Sadie: I'm just saying. It might happen.

Heather: Sadie, it's not going to happen! Listen to yourself!

Sadie (she grows really angry): You could listen to _yourself _Heather! You could if you weren't so stuck up! Just let me say there is a good chance their fort comes down.

Harold: Looks like Sierra is tearing her own fort down.

Sadie: See? I was right!

Heather: Still won't happen! (Sadie becomes enraged at this. She lifts her leg up and stomps really hard. All of a sudden, the fort starts shaking. All of the Screaming Thorns start cowering. After ten seconds, the fort comes crashing down. When the whole fort is on the ground, all the Screaming Thorns are laying there, groaning in pain)

Katie: Ow! That really hurt!

Gwen: What happened?

Heather: Sadie stomped and the fort fell down! (All the Screaming Thorns except for Katie glare at Sadie. Katie just looks at her sadly)

Eva: Good job, Sadie! We went down first!

Sadie: I didn't mean for it to happen!

Heather: Well it did happen you klutz!

**Killer Stones fort**

Geoff: Wait guys, the other teams fort is down!

Trent: (He gets up looking surprised) It is?

Geoff: Yes! (Trent throws his fists in the air)

Trent: Thank you!

Owen: Woohoo!

Courtney: You got lucky Sierra! (Sierra looks away angrily. Chris walks up to them)

Chris: Good job, Killer Stones you won this challenge! You are safe from elimination. (He walks over to the Screaming Thorns fort) I'm sorry but you guys lost the challenge! Time to vote another person off!

Heather: I know who my vote is for.

**Killer Stones cabin (Female)**

(Sierra is sitting on her bunk, writing stuff down on a notepad. The other girls are on their bunks, looking a little miffed. Probably about what Sierra did during the challenge)

Leshawna: Sierra what are you doing?

Sierra: Oh nothing!

Leshawna: Seriously Sierra, what are you doing?

Sierra: It's none of your business! (Leshawna gets down from her bed and walks over to Sierra, and looks at her angrily)

Leshawna: What are you doing?

Sierra: Go away! I'm doing something important.

Leshawna: Like what?

Sierra: You don't need to know. (Out of anger, Leshawna snatches the notepad out of her hands and takes a look at it) Give it back! (Leshawna notices what she has been writing)

Leshawna: Ways to get back at Trent! Really?

Sierra: He needs to pay for Cody! Trent almost killed him today!

Bridgette: Sierra it was accidental. How many times do we have to tell you that?

Sierra: It wasn't accidental!

Leshawna: Oh really? How?

Sierra: He aimed at the fort where Cody was standing and decided to shoot at that spot. Maybe Trent was planning to hurt him when he got here.

Bridgette: I doubt Trent shot there just because somebody was standing there. And why would he want to hurt Cody? Trent would never plan on doing that to somebody like him.

Sierra: Trent would do it. If he hurt Cody, then he has a motive.

Beth: I've known Trent for three seasons. I know he wouldn't do that. Besides from what happened in Total Drama Action, he wouldn't do something like that.

Sierra: Well he's getting payback! No matter what! (All the girls groan in frustration)

Courtney: You almost made us lose today by ripping our fort apart.

Sierra: But we won, so, yeah, don't care!

Courtney: If we did lose, you would have my vote to go home.

Sierra: So? I won't leave until Trent gets what he deserves.

Izzy: What did she write down? I would love to know what techniques she is going to use so I can use them myself.

Sierra: Oh no! Those are my plans! You can't take them! (Izzy then gets mad)

Izzy: Well, if you won't let me, then, TAKE THIS! (She takes out a grenade, pulls the pin and throws it at Sierra. Sierra screams as the grenade falls at her feet. She tries to get off her bed but the grenade explodes before she is able to)

Sierra: IZZY! (Izzy then takes the notepad and sees what is on it)

Izzy: Glue his bed before he goes to sleep. Put a bucket of hot tar on top of a door. Take all of his pants. Oh, I can definitely use these! (Sierra tries to get the notepad out of her hands, but Izzy puts her hand in Sierra's face, blocking her from getting any closer)

Bridgette: Why would you take his pants, Sierra?

Izzy: I would actually take all of his underwear! So that he has to go commando for the whole competition. (All the girls gag in disgust)

**Killer Stones cabin (male)**

Geoff: Yeah! We won again!

Owen: Two in a row!

Ezekiel: This rocks! (All the guys in the cabin except for Trent and Alejandro celebrate)

DJ: What's wrong, Trent? You feeling alright?

Trent: Yeah I'm fine! I'm just a little scared.

DJ: About what?

Trent: Since I accidentally hit Cody today, I feel like Sierra is planning for her revenge against me.

Geoff: Sierra has got to cool it! She has to notice that it wasn't intentional.

Owen: Yeah! It's not like you were planning to hit him.

Trent: That's what she probably thinks though.

DJ: Well at least we won, Trent!

Trent: Yeah! That's great! I'm good with that! Just think what Sierra would do. (Geoff thinks for a minute, he then comes up with an idea)

Geoff: Dudes, I've got an idea!

DJ: What is it?

Geoff: If Trent is ever going to get hurt by Sierra, then we should-

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris: Wow, two in a row! You guys must feel terrible!

Heather: It wouldn't have been if someone got all mad at me.

Sadie: You mocked me about my theory!

Heather: Yeah, well your theory was wrong! (Sadie folds her arms angrily)

Chris: Sadie, do you think you will be voted off?

Sadie: Maybe, but what I did was just an accident.

Eva: Your "accident" made us lose! So you will be voted off! (Sadie glares at Eva)

Sadie: Well two votes won't get me voted off.

Katie: I know you won't be voted off! I believe it!

Sadie: Aw, thanks! (The two hug passionately)

Chris: I could go for some soup right now!

Duncan: Where did that even come from?

Chris: Sorry, I'm just hungry.

Duncan: Who cares if you are hungry!

Chris: Hey, I care about my nutrition!

Noah: We don't!

Chris: Who cares what you think, Noah! (Noah just rolls his eyes) Chef, make me some soup!

Chef: Why?

Chris: Because I will put you in a big pot of boiling water and cook you into soup for the yeti if you don't!

Chef: (sighs) Fine! (He walks off toward the kitchen)

Chris: You guys ready to vote?

Noah: We've been ready since your soup cravings started.

Chris: Just vote!

**Confession Cam**

**Heather: Well, it's quite obvious! You're going home!**

**Duncan: Pay attention, dude! Can't have you here if you don't do that!**

**Eva: See you later!**

**Harold: If you aren't aware of anything, you won't get far in this.**

**Sadie: You need to see value in others! But I doubt that will happen! So you got my vote!**

**Katie: You are a bitch! See ya later!**

**End of confessionals**

Chris: Okay, let's see who is safe! Hopefully my soup is done before this is over! Lindsay, Eva, Noah, you guys are safe! (He tosses them each a marshmallow) Duncan, Katie, Gwen, all of you are also safe! (He grabs three marshmallows and just throws them at the three. They land in front of them)

Duncan: (laughs) Wicked toss, dude!

Chris: Whatever! There's five of you left. Two of you did not receive any votes, and those people are, Cody and Harold! Come grab your marshmallows!

Cody: Can't you just throw them to us?

Chris: No! You can come up and grab one. You can use the exercise.

Cody: We'll only be walking five feet! That's not any exercise at all!

Chris: Just come up and grab one! (Cody and Harold reluctantly walk up and each grab a marshmallow) So, all three of you received votes, that means only two of you will be safe. The next person getting a marshmallow is, Heather!

Heather: Yes!

Katie: Aw what?

Heather: Chew on that!

Chris: So, Tyler or Sadie. One of you is getting your ass kicked out of here. What do you say about that!

Tyler: No! You can't take my jumpsuit!

Chris: I wasn't asking for your jumpsuit, Tyler!

Tyler: Oh! I thought I was eliminated. That's why I said it.

Chris: I haven't even announced who has been eliminated yet. And besides, why would I want your jumpsuit in the first place?

Tyler: I don't know!

Chris: Of course you don't. Sadie?

Sadie: I know it won't be me! I just know it!

Chris: We'll see about that! And the person receiving the last marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler!

Tyler: Whew!

Sadie: What?

Chris: Looks like your theory was wrong again! Time to go! (Sadie glumly walks over to the boat of losers and gets in. Heather has a nasty smile on her face)

Sadie: I will miss you all! Except you Heather! (The boat of losers drives off until it can't be seen anymore)

Chris: Well go back to your cabins. I don't care what the hell you do! (The Screaming Thorns all get up and walk back to their cabins. Chris starts the sign off)

**Will the Screaming Thorns lose again next challenge? I don't care! I don't control that crap!**

**What does Geoff have planned for Trent?**

**What mind blowing and injury based challenge do I have planned next?**

**Did Chef finish my soup? I hope so! I'm starving!**

**All this will be in the next chapter of**

**Total Drama Comes Back!**

Votes

Heather-**Sadie**

Eva-**Sadie**

Duncan-Tyler

Cody-**Sadie**

Katie-Heather

Sadie-Heather

Harold-Tyler

Lindsay-**Sadie**

Noah-**Sadie**

Tyler-**Sadie**

Gwen-**Sadie**

**Sadie: 7**

Tyler: 2

Heather: 2

**Authors note:** So Sadie is gone. I had no plans to advance Sadie into the competition. She is pretty hard to write for sometimes, but not all the time. I would've made her get far but I had no plans to have her stay.

**Next time: **Chris has a challenge that will strain everyone's physical abilities (and bodies). One camper tries to win it for his team to get trust from them. (Or is he?) And one camper's idea gets into action and crazy and wild things happen.


	6. Day 3 part 1: Definitely Leaving a Mark

TDBigJ1213's message: Hi! Almost three months again. Man, this sucks! I definitely promise a quicker update next time. This is the longest chapter so far, at over 7,000 words. So, enjoy! On another note, if I don't get at least two or three plus reviews per chapter, I won't update. I would appreciate it. Onto the responding of reviews.

**spader13: **I'm happy to know you think this story has potential. I know, script format is limiting but I just would like the readers to know who is speaking beforehand. The swearing I am going to cut down to a small amountbecause I know that some readers don't really care for it. The alcohol part I have a plan for a finale to it. I'm planning for it not to last through the whole story. It's good to know that I am keeping the characters in character as this is my first fic so I am happy that I am doing a good job with them. I know that both eliminations have been predictable, it's a little hard on how create a contestant's elimination at the beginning of a story, but the next elimination won't be that predictable, trust me! Yes, Noah having a lot of dialogue is one thing that came to mind. I will reduce his dialogue to an adequate limit, but not so that he is no longer noticed in this story. Sierra plotting against Trent will get more serious as the story progresses. It's great to know their conflict will work well. I thank you as you were the only one who reviewed last chapter. Thanks for the review!

Chris: (Chris is standing with a nail gun in his left hand and a wheelbarrow to his right) Welcome back to Total Drama Comes Back! In the last chapter, we had a search, build, and destroy type of challenge. Four members of each team went into the forest to find a box that had some sort of weapon, while the rest of the team had to build a fort to withstand the weapons mighty power! The weapons by the way, were from Chef's time in the army. Don't know how he got those, but we'll never know. The Screaming Thorns fort was made from a device Cody somehow made that was a huge brick fort, while the Killer Stones fort was made out of trees Izzy mindlessly cut down from the forest. When the four members of each team came back, each team got their own weapon. The Screaming Thorns got a grenade launcher while the Killer Stones got a missile launcher. I know, that's unfair, but who gives a damn! Anyway, the beginning of the fighting was boring as a grandma's sewing club! So I went into each fort and told them to speed the challenge up. When it did, it was crazy like a cheetah on a sugar rush! When it came down to the last bit of ammunition, it was as close as a split second finish in a NASCAR race! Both teams fired their last part of ammunition but to surprise, neither fort came down. They refused to come down like Chef on a cabin after too much pixy sticks! But in the end, Sadie's incredibly stupid clumsiness caused the Screaming Thorns to lose, giving the Killer Stones the win for the second challenge in a row! On a roll like-

Chef (from not so far off): If you don't cut it out with the similes, I'm going to take that nail gun and seal your lips shut!

Chris: (He looks to the left and glares): Whatever! He can watch Dancing With the Stars by himself! So, today, we will be doing another hazardous challenge that could possibly injure our campers. Oh god! That will be funny! Who will get hurt? What is the theme of today's challenge? Who will reign victorious of the day? Who knows? Find out right here, on Total Drama Comes Back!

(Theme song plays)

**Killer Stones cabin (male)**

Trent: Are you serious, Geoff? You want the guys in our cabin to be my bodyguards?

Geoff: Yep! What do you think?

Trent: I don't know. It sounds like you guys are willing to put yourselves at risk.

Owen: I'm willing to put anything at risk to protect someone.

DJ: All of us here in this cabin have to do that.

Alejandro: Even me?

Geoff: I'm not really sure dude. I still don't trust you.

Alejandro: Gee, you don't trust me still?

Geoff: Even if I did trust you, you would go against your word and betray us.

Alejandro: What's with you guys? I tell you I've changed but you won't believe me. People change you know.

Geoff: Hm! You did mention a true statement. But I find it hard to believe coming from you.

Alejandro: If you guys really don't want me to betray you, then you would allow me to protect Trent with you.

Geoff: (He thinks for about a minute) Okay, if you are that serious about it, then you're in.

Alejandro: Yes!

Geoff: BUT, if in any way you backstab us, consider yourself out of the group, and the competition.

Alejandro: I promise you!

**Confession Cam**

**Alejandro: Okay, good! They are going to trust me. My plan is going to work. They will never see what I have coming. I am going to have them think I will attempt to win the challenge for us tomorrow, when in reality, I am purposely going to throw it, but make it look like I really want to win. I have already planned who I want to get rid of first. Oh yeah, it's set. They think I can change, but I'm just going to shove it right up their butts.**

**DJ: I think I can trust Alejandro. People can change right?**

**End of confessionals**

Owen: Man I'm hungry! (He takes a pie out of his shorts and takes a bite out of it) Mm, key lime!

Ezekiel: Can I have a taste of that, Owen? (Owen takes out a chunk of pie and smears around Ezekiel's mouth. Ezekiel licks it) Mm! What flavor is that?

Owen: Key lime!

DJ: So, continue on with your plan Geoff.

Geoff: Okay. Just so Sierra doesn't harm Trent in any way, we will have to surround Trent and protect him from any tricks Sierra may have.

Ezekiel: Why surround him?

Geoff: Because Sierra could attack from any direction. Surrounding him, we could keep an eye out for any traps and one of us alerts the rest of us when it happens.

DJ: Sounds well thought out.

Ezekiel: Sounds hard!

Geoff: It won't be! Trust me! Just stay aware!

Ezekiel: All right! (He runs around the cabin and waves his toque in the air)

DJ: You think it will be okay having Ezekiel be a part of this?

Geoff: Hopefully! Let's hope he doesn't get too hyped up.

Trent: Hey Owen! Where is that soda you promised?

Owen: Oh! Almost forgot! (He walks over to his bags and searches through one of them. In a few seconds, he gets a can of coke and walks over to Trent and gives it to him)

Trent: Thanks Owen! (He cracks it open and takes a swig out of it)

Ezekiel: Mind if I have a can? (Owen grabs another coke and tosses it to Ezekiel)

Owen: Feels good to win two in a row, huh?

Geoff: Oh, yeah it does! Woo! (He raises both fists in the air)

Ezekiel: YEAH! (He starts trembling fast, gritting his teeth, his pupils dilated)

Geoff: Uh, dude, are you okay?

Ezekiel: Neverbeenbetter!

DJ: You look weird!

Ezekiel: Whatdoyoumean! I'mfine!

Owen: Looks like he's on a sugar rush.

DJ: Ezekiel, calm down! You're buzzing out!

Ezekiel: I'mokay! Leavemealone!

DJ: Dude, get a hold of yourself!

Geoff: Ezekiel, you better stop drinking that!

Ezekiel: Makeme! (He gets off his bed, takes off his pants, and starts waving them in the air)

Geoff: Ezekiel, what the hell are you doing? Put your pants back on.

Ezekiel: No! (He runs up to Geoff, punches him in the stomach, and runs out of the cabin)

Geoff: Was that really necessary?

DJ: Not really!

Owen: Well this is necessary! (He farts really loud)

Geoff: That wasn't necessary either!

**Screaming Thorns cabin (Female)**

Heather: Well, we lost again! Thanks to Sadie!

Eva: No thanks to her! Thank God she was voted off!

Katie: (sniffles) You two are so rude! She was my best friend! Now I won't be able to see her for a while.

Heather: Get over it, Katie! She was going to go sometime.

Katie: Just because she accidentally cost us the challenge, does that really mean she needs to go?

Heather and Eva: Yes!

Katie: Whatever! You two suck! You won't make it that far in the competition the way you're acting.

Heather: We'll see! (Katie turns away angrily)

Katie: I'm going for a walk! (She opens the cabin door and walks out. Soon after, Ezekiel knocks her down and enters the cabin, still hyped up)

Ezekiel (running around the cabin): Yeahwhoo! Thiskicksass! (He runs out of the cabin)

Gwen: What the heck was that for?

Lindsay: Why was Elmer running around like that?

Heather: Who knows!

Gwen: Looks like something Ezekiel would do.

Katie: No doubt! (She gets back up and starts walking off)

Heather: Why would she want to go for a walk? It's nine at night! (Out of nowhere, Trent pops in the cabin)

Trent: Nine! (He leaves the cabin)

Heather: Okay, why did he do that?

Gwen: I hope he isn't going crazy over nine again. I was thinking about getting back together with him.

Heather: Are you serious? I thought you got over him.

Gwen: I did! But he was really caring when we were going out.

Heather: The reason why you dumped him was because of his number nine obsession.

Gwen: Yeah! But dumping him over a number obsession is kind of stupid.

Heather: He was all over that number! It was the only thing he cared about when you two were dating.

Gwen: It wasn't the whole time. It was just during Total Drama Action.

Heather: Still, he could still be obsessed with it. And besides, you're going out with Duncan right now.

Gwen: It's not going to last that much longer with Duncan. I know he is lying to me about not being able to contact me four months before this competition started.

Lindsay: (She thinks for a minute) Tyler never contacted me for about five days at one point. Maybe I should be mad at him. Yeah, that's it!

Heather: Wow, five days! Really Lindsay?

Lindsay: It was a long five days, Helen. It felt like, I don't know, six days. He wouldn't answer his phone at all during that time.

Heather: Don't you think maybe your phone didn't have connection at the time? Or maybe Tyler's phone?

Lindsay: Of course not, silly! Phones don't have connection, they have numbers. (Heather slaps her forehead)

Heather: Back to Gwen! So you don't think you and Duncan will go out much longer?

Gwen: Well, there are two ways I'm going to break up with him. One: If he doesn't tell me the truth when I ask him. Or two: If I find out by one of his electronic devices.

Heather: The second one seems more reasonable.

Gwen: Well I'll ask him first. If he tells me the same thing as today, I'll resort to the second option.

Heather: Seems like it will work.

Gwen: We'll just see.

**Screaming Thorns cabin (Male)**

Cody: Man, we've lost two in a row. This sucks!

Duncan: Man up! It's just two! I'm pretty sure we can win the next challenge. We just lost today's challenge because someone had to be stupid.

Harold: We shouldn't worry about losing. It's not like we're going to lose every challenge.

Cody: That's true!

Duncan: Maybe! There are only a few strong people on this team.

Harold: And by few, you mean you?

Duncan: By few, I mean me and Eva. Maybe Heather. But I don't really care for Heather. (Harold and Cody fold their arms in frustration)

Cody: Oh, and we're not strong?

Duncan: You guys are basically almost bones. You're like Ethiopian skinny.

Cody: Am not!

Duncan: You have a big head! That's an exception! Harold, you're probably the boniest of all of us. Okay, that sounds kind of wrong.

Harold: Am not! (He runs up to Duncan and punches him in the face. Duncan holds his cheek in pain)

Duncan: Ow!

Harold: Ha, I hurt you!

Duncan: Only because your hands are so bony! (Cody snickers at this)

Tyler: I'm not that bony! (Cody snickers again) Tyler has muscles! (He rolls up his sleeves and flexes his arm. His arm has no muscles, it just sits there)

Duncan: You're kind of bony too! (Cody snickers once again, almost on the verge of laughing)

Tyler: I'm not bony! (Cody snickers really hard this time)

Duncan: Not that bony! But slightly bony! (Cody spurts out laughing)

Noah: Will you guys stop saying bony? Cody's being a damn pervert over here!

Duncan: Cody, stop! It's not that funny!

Cody: It kind of is! It's like you're almost saying bo-

Duncan: Don't say it!

Cody: Okay, jeez! (He stops laughing)

Duncan: Getting back on the topic of the competition. We can possibly win the next challenge. Let's keep the losing streak at two.

Harold: Duncan's right! As much as I have to admit it, we need to end the streak at two. Let's win one!

Tyler: Yeah! We have a strong team!

Duncan: With you guys, how will you be able to help with your bones? (All the guys glare at him)

Harold: Seriously, stop calling us bony! (Cody is about to laugh but Harold stares at him, making him stop)

Noah: I've got smarts! That can help in a challenge.

Duncan: Yeah, but lifting things?

Noah: We'll just have the muscles lift them.

Duncan: And the smart people will just stand there?

Noah: Some smart people have muscles too you know.

Duncan (Under his breath): You're not one of them.

Harold: Oh, and all of us but you are not one of them?

Duncan: I didn't say that! But maybe!

Cody: Oh, maybe! That's like almost saying we are.

Duncan: But it's like almost saying you're not. (Cody smiles) Don't get your hopes up! (Cody angrily rolls his eyes)

**Confession Cam**

**Cody: Why does he have to be so judgmental? He is so inconsiderate!**

**Duncan: Okay, I am kind of inconsiderate. But I have a heart too! I didn't say they were strong, but I didn't say they were weak either. I hate to admit it, but I'm probably the strongest guy on the team.**

**Noah: Duncan has to realize it isn't just muscles that wins challenges. You don't have to lift a crapload of bricks every single challenge. Using your brain, that can always help!**

**Harold: Am I really that bony? (He hears Cody laughing outside the confessional) Cody, seriously! Quit it! And why are you outside the confessional anyway? I thought you already confessed.**

**Cody (from outside the confessional): I…uh…um…never mind! (He runs off)**

**End of confessionals**

**Killer Stones (female)**

(Nothing is really going on. Just Sierra chasing Izzy around the cabin trying to get her notepad back. All the other girls are watching this)

Sierra: Give that back!

Izzy: No! Izzy wants these plans!

Sierra: Those are my plans to hurt Trent! Not yours!

Izzy: I could use these plans for myself! Izzy will keep them!

Sierra: Give me it back or I swear I will make a "ways to get back at Izzy" list.

Izzy: Ha! You're silly! They'll never work against E-Scope!

Sierra: THAT'S IT! (She jumps at Izzy. Izzy easily jumps out of the way and Sierra crashes through the wall, making a hole in it. The Killer Stones guys are looking at her in confusion. Trent screams and goes under his comforter, shaking)

DJ: Hello!

Sierra: Uh, hello! (She walks through the hole in the wall, dusts herself off, and points a finger at Izzy)

Sierra: You have been warned, Izzy! You'll regret stealing from me! (She walks out of the cabin)

Leshawna: She seriously needs to cool down.

Beth: Sierra, I can already tell, is going to let all hell break loose.

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney: Right now, I don't like Sierra. I feel bad for Trent. He could possibly die from what Sierra is planning to do to him. Maybe I should protect Trent. Take a bullet for him. It's not like anyone else is planning to do that.**

**Leshawna: Sierra will get what's coming to her! Maybe the girls in our cabin should make a "ways to get back at Sierra" list.**

**End of confessionals**

Beth: Well, I'm going to get some shut eye! Good night!

Bridgette: I might as well too! (She yawns, gets in bed, and falls asleep. All the other girls just sit there)

Leshawna: Maybe we should too. (All the other girls get into bed)

(It's the next morning, Chris has a remote in his hand. Most likely something to get the campers up)

Chris: Got all the speakers set up Chef?

Chef: Oh, you know it!

Chris: All right then! (Chris presses a button on the remote that just so happens to be a play button. "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'em up)" by Fall Out Boy immediately blares in every cabin. After about fifteen seconds, all the campers are running out of the cabins, holding their hands up to their ears, trying to silence the loudness of the music)

Heather: Why in the hell did you do that?

Chris: Oh, come on! You know I have to wake you up every day in cruel and physically harming ways!

Harold: Seriously? Did you have to play music at the "enough to damage the eardrums so you could go deaf level?

Chris: Yes! Yes I did!

Duncan: I don't know. I kind of like it!

Courtney: Why would you like it?

Duncan: It's punk music! My favorite! (Courtney rolls her eyes)

Chris: Anyway, on the topic of cruel and physically harming, that's what today's challenge will be like.

Owen: Is it an eating contest?

Chris: For the third time Owen, it isn't an eating contest!

Owen: Dang! I was so sure it would be it this time!

Bridgette: What do you mean by cruel and physically harming?

Chris: This! (He has a nail gun in his right hand and a wheelbarrow on the left side of him)

Heather: You don't mean…

Chris: Yes! We will have construction themed challenges.

Alejandro: You really expect us to build again?

Chris: Actually, no! You will be competing in a five part challenge.

Geoff: Five part?

Chris: Yes, Geoff! Five part!

Tyler: What are the five parts?

Courtney: Wait! Where's Trent?

Geoff: You don't need to know.

Bridgette: Seriously guys, where is he?

Sierra: Yeah, where is he? I want to pummel him for hurting Cody!

Ezekiel: We won't tell you!

Bridgette: Guys? (Geoff sighs, then steps aside, revealing Trent in the middle of the circle the guys have formed) Why are you guys surrounding him?

Geoff: We are protecting him!

Courtney: Crap! I was going to do that!

Geoff: Ha! We beat you to it!

**Confession Cam**

**Sierra: Interesting! All the boys on our team are going to protect Trent. Well, I didn't want it to come to this, but it looks like I will have to attack all of them. Their loss!**

**End of confessionals**

Chris: So, as I was saying, the first part will be a sharpshooter challenge. You will be taking a nail gun, and shoot at some beer cans on top of a fence.

Trent: Where did you get the beer cans, exactly?

Chris: Um… uh… you don't need to know that! Anyway, with the nail gun-

Izzy: Ooh! Let me take a shot at that! She grabs a nail gun at starts shooting it recklessly. All the campers plus Chris and Chef run around screaming)

**Confession Cam**

**Tyler: Well, that sucked!**

**Owen (covered in nails): I didn't feel a thing!**

**Ezekiel (covered in nails): This really hurts! (He tries to pull one out, but when he does, it causes quite a bit of pain) Ow!**

**Beth: Never let Izzy near a nail gun. Or any gun for that matter.**

**End of confessionals**

Chris: After that unfortunate event, everyone seems to be fine. But now as I was saying, each of your teams will be choosing a person to shoot those beer cans. After what happened, Izzy won't be the one doing it for the Killer Stones.

Izzy: Aw man!

Chris: The second event will be a wheelbarrow race. But it won't be that easy. There will be obstacles coming at you through the whole thing. The third event will be a stacking challenge with wood.

Ezekiel: Wood? Doesn't sound too hard!

Chris: Could be, couldn't be! We'll just see. The fourth challenge will be survival challenge with hard hats, and the fifth and final challenge will be like the second event, but a relay instead. The team that wins at least three of the five will win the challenge and get an amazing reward.

Geoff: Cool! Another reward challenge! What's the reward?

Chris: You'll see! Or not if you lose!

Ezekiel: All right! We can win the reward! We've won both challenges so far!

Tyler: Doesn't mean you'll win!

Ezekiel: But we can!

Tyler: No you can't!

Ezekiel: Yes we can!

Tyler: No you can't!

Chris: Don't make me use a nail gun to seal your lips shut you two!

Chef: Oh shut up! You only said that because I said it!

Chris: Whatever! Anyway, each team choose a member to shoot.

**Killer Stones**

Geoff: Okay, who will shoot this time?

Trent: Not me! I might hurt Cody again! (He scowls at Sierra when he says this. Sierra scowls right back)

Leshawna: Stop! Who's going to shoot?

Alejandro: I'll do it!

Bridgette: You seriously think we can still believe you changed?

Geoff: Well, Bridge, me and the guys were actually thinking of trusting him now.

Bridgette: Really?

Geoff: Yes! He is going to help us protect Trent. In return, we are going to trust him.

Bridgette: You can't possibly think he has really changed? He's probably just saying that so you can believe him and he'll really be putting the targets on your backs. (Alejandro bites his lip at this)

**Confession Cam**

**Alejandro: Crap! She's onto me!**

**End of confessionals**

Geoff: Come on, babe! If we trust him, he will be a man of his word and help us.

Bridgette: (She thinks for a moment) Okay! But in any way he backstabs us, he's gone!

Geoff: Don't worry, babe! I said the same thing!

Alejandro: So, will I shoot?

Bridgette (sighs): All right!

**Screaming Thorns**

Katie: Who will be our shooter today?

Duncan: I should do it! Since you guys let Eva do it yesterday.

Gwen: Do you always have to volunteer yourself for shooting something?

Tyler: Yeah! Why not me?

Harold: Or me?

Cody: Or me?

Gwen: Jeez, does everybody have to volunteer themselves?

Duncan: You've got to trust me on this. If I am that skilled with a gun, you would let me do a challenge like this.

Gwen: You've actually used a gun before?

Duncan: Not to kill someone!

Cody: Let him do it!

Duncan: Yeah! Listen to the geek!

Gwen: Well, you would be able to win this part of the challenge for us. Depending on who is shooting for the other team.

Duncan: It doesn't matter! I could beat any of them by using my mouth.

Noah: We have to let Duncan do it.

Gwen: Okay! You can do it!

Noah: See? You don't need strength for everything. (Duncan rolls his eyes at this. He walks over and picks up the nail gun. Gwen walks up to him)

Gwen: Okay, you tell me why you couldn't contact me. Be honest this time!

Duncan: I was honest last time!

Gwen: I have a feeling you weren't!

Duncan: Seriously, what I told you yesterday was the truth! I'm being brutally honest with you.

Gwen: Okay then!

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen: Okay! It seems I'm going to have to sneak in the boys cabin and find out on his electronics what he is hiding from me.**

**End of confessionals**

Chris: You guys got your sharpshooters chosen? Great! Each team has twenty cans on their fence. The first team to shoot down all their cans wins this event. Ready? (Duncan and Alejandro nod their heads) Go! (They each start shooting their cans. Duncan easily knocks two down while Alejandro hasn't got one)

Duncan: You're going down, Spaniard!

Alejandro: Oh, we'll see! (Duncan knocks down another one. Alejandro one the other hand, is struggling to aim. Or so it seems)

Ezekiel: Come on, Al! Knock one down!

Alejandro: I'm trying! (After a steady aim, he shoots and finally knocks one down) Yes! (Duncan knocks another two down, while Alejandro is still struggling)

Duncan: I'm totally schooling you, Al!

Alejandro: Don't call me Al!

Ezekiel: I just called you Al a few seconds ago. You were fine with i- (All of a sudden, a nail lodges itself into Ezekiel's arm) Ow! What was that for, eh?

Alejandro: For calling me Al!

Courtney: Would you pay attention? Duncan already has half his cans knocked down while you only have one.

Alejandro: Oh crap! (He turns back towards the cans. In ten seconds, he manages to knock down two more cans, but so has Duncan)

Chris: Duncan has a massive lead over Alejandro right now! With twelve cans knocked down to three!

Duncan: I knew it was too easy!

Leshawna: Come on! You're getting your hind whooped!

Alejandro: Well I'm sorry I'm not as good a shooter as Duncan! (Duncan knocks down three more cans, he only has five remaining) Aw, to hell with it! (He rapidly fires his nail gun side to side. Amazingly, he knocks down seven and trails Duncan by five) Ha! I've catching up to you!

Duncan: How in the hell? (He quickly shoots another one down)

Chris: And Duncan reclaims the lead!

Alejandro: Oh no he doesn't! (He takes a shot, but misses)

Duncan: Ha! (He takes two more quick shots and each takes down a can)

Chris: And Duncan takes down two more cans! Three left!

Heather: Can you stop with the play by play? It's irritating!

Chris: No! It's entertaining! Now shut up! (Alejandro takes aim. He aims about two feet above a can and shoots, and misses)

Duncan: Now you're sucking again! (He takes another shot and takes down his second to last can)

Chris: Now Duncan only has one left! While Alejandro still has ten! (Alejandro shoots three times rapidly. Surprisingly, they all hit a can, leaving him with only seven left) And Alejandro has seven left!

Alejandro: Prepare for a comeback, amigo!

Duncan: Over my dead body! (He takes aim, and so does Alejandro. Alejandro is about to take a shot when he aims five feet in the air, he shoots)

Alejandro: Oops! (He takes another shot but his nail gun makes a clicking sound) I'm out of nails! (He smirks)

Duncan: Ha! (Duncan takes a shot and it hits his final beer can)

Chris: And the Screaming Thorns win the first event! (All the Screaming Thorns cheer. The Killer Stones sulk at this)

Owen: Darn it!

Alejandro: Sorry I couldn't pull it off!

Geoff: It's okay, bro! You tried!

Alejandro: Thanks amigo! (He turns around and smiles evilly)

Cody: Yes! We finally won something!

Duncan: Told you I could win!

Cody: You might have lost though!

Duncan: It didn't look too certain for Alejandro.

Chris: Congratulations, Screaming Thorns! Your first win at something in this competition! But it's only an event! Not a challenge! Winning today's challenge is more towards your favor though.

Ezekiel: Not if we can do anything! We can win three challenges!

Chris: Oh, we'll see Ezekiel! Anyway, onto the next challenge. (Chris and the contestants walk over to where two wheelbarrows are sitting) You guys will be doing a wheelbarrow race. One person will be sitting in the wheelbarrow while one person pushes it.

Ezekiel: Sounds easy, eh!

Chris: Or so you think! Chef and I have these mounted machine guns that can shoot any construction like projectiles at you. So this could be pretty dangerous if you ask me.

Courtney: You want to kill us don't you?

Chris: Girl! Of course not! I'm not that mean! You guys should choose who does what.

**Screaming Thorns**

Katie: Okay, first off, who will push the wheelbarrow?

Eva: I will! We need the strongest person for that!

Heather: Who said you were the strongest?

Tyler: Does that really matter? I'm probably the strongest!

Cody: I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest! (He flexes his arms)

Heather: Oh, you two are cute!

Eva: I'm pushing! No exceptions!

Heather: Oh, I'm-

Eva: Try me! (She raises a fist at Heather)

Heather (stepping back): Okay, okay! You can push!

Eva: I thought you'd see it my way!

Katie: Who will ride?

Duncan: Cody! Because he's the shortest!

Cody: Hey!

Katie: Okay, it's settled!

**Killer Stones**

Geoff: How are we going to do this? Who will push?

Sierra: I will push! And I know who should ride!

Leshawna: Let me guess! Trent?

Sierra: Oh, you're a smart one aren't you? (Leshawna rolls her eyes)

Leshawna: Okay who is going to push?

Trent: Why don't you Owen?

Ezekiel: Yeah, you're big and strong!

Owen: Oh, okay!

DJ: Who will ride?

Courtney: Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: Sure, eh!

Chris: Right on! Okay, so here's how it goes: first one to get to the finish line wins! And if the rider is out of the wheelbarrow when their pusher crosses the line, the other team wins! Same goes if the pusher lets go of the wheelbarrow. Now the four of you get to the starting line. Get the gun ready Chef! Ready? Set! Go! (Chef fires the gun. A few seconds later, a seagull drops on the ground, dead, with a little blood coming out of its back) Chef, how could you? That's animal abuse man!

Chef: Shut up! It was purely on accident!

Chris: Well the Humane Society is going to be a little pissed.

(Both of the duos have started. About twenty seconds later, Chris says something to Chef)

Chris: Get the machine guns ready! Have them on stakes! (Chef presses a button and a long line of rotating machine guns pop out of the ground. He presses another button that says "stakes" on it. He presses another button that just so happens to be a fire button. Stakes come shooting out of the guns)

Cody: What the heck? Stakes?

Chris: Yep! Stakes!

Owen: Mmm! Steaks!

Cody: Seriously, our eyes can get stabbed!

Chris: Oh, well, I don't care!

Ezekiel: Ow! (Chris looks over and sees a stake impaled in Ezekiel's left arm)

Chris: Ouch! That's going to leave a mark! (He looks at Eva and Cody, and sees they are not affected by the stakes) How come you guys haven't been hit yet?

Eva: Because I'm fast! I'm dodging each stake you weaklings shoot at me!

Chris: Speed it up, Chef! (He nods at Chef. Chef presses a button that says fast speed, and the stakes come out twice as fast. Eva just dodges each one)

Eva: Seriously? That's all you've got?

Cody: I'm almost getting hit by them.

Eva: Yeah, well you aren't. You're lucky I'm pushing.

Chris: Damn! (He looks over at Owen and Ezekiel. Ezekiel has at least two stakes stuck in each arm but Owen hasn't been affected since the stakes just bounce off of him. Chris whispers to Chef again) Hit them with rocks now! (Chef presses the button that says rocks and rocks shoot out of the machine guns. Eva dodges them but Cody is almost hit. Ezekiel gets pelted by the rocks, but like the stakes, they just bounce of Owen) Well, at least one of them is getting hurt!

Ezekiel: This totally isn't fair, eh!

Chris: It's okay, Ezekiel! We'll get you healed up! (Owen looks at one of the stakes in Ezekiel's arm and imagines it as a real steak. He yanks it out of Ezekiel's arm and nibbles at it)

Ezekiel: Ow! That hurt, bro!

Owen: Ew! This doesn't taste anything like a steak!

DJ: That's because it isn't meat, Owen. (Owen chucks it to the side and continues pushing the wheelbarrow)

Chris: Put it at hyper speed, Chef! (Chef presses a button and the rocks come out five times the speed. Eva just continues to dodge them)

Eva: Ha! You still can't hit me!

Chris: Come on! We're looking like idiots!

Heather: That makes sense!

Chris: Chef! Put it at wood! (Chef does so and long circular pieces of wood come out of the guns. It has the same effect on both duos)

**Confession Cam**

**Ezekiel: This sucks worse than when I run out of butter!**

**Eva: This challenge is just too easy for me! I can easily win this event!**

**End of confessionals**

(Eva and Cody are close to the finish line. Owen and Ezekiel are fifteen feet behind them)

Cody: Good job, Eva! We're just about to win!

Eva: It's what strength can do!

Duncan: Looks like strength can always win challenges! See, Noah! (Noah just rolls his eyes)

Chris: Looks like the Screaming Thorns are on their way to a second win. (The last machine gun fires a long piece of wood out. When Eva and Cody come up to it, they hit it and the wheelbarrow tips over and falls on top of Cody. Eva slips and falls over. Owen and Ezekiel, from behind, cross the finish line to win the event) Actually, the Killer Stones win this event! (The Killer Stones start cheering while the Screaming Thorns get frustrated)

Katie: Are you serious? We had that!

Noah: Looks like strength doesn't always win! See, Duncan! (Duncan just looks away)

Geoff: All right! We won!

DJ: Yeah! And we almost lost! (Owen and Ezekiel walk up to them)

Trent: Good job, guys! (He sees Ezekiel covered in bruises) You all right, Zeke?

Ezekiel: I'll be fine, eh! (He cringes in pain)

Chris: Congratulations, Killer Stones! The score is now tied at one a piece. Now let's get on with the next event! This event will be a wood stacking challenge.

Noah: Great! You're expecting us to use our Lincoln log abilities for this one?

Chris: Could you shut your damn mouth for just a minute? For this event, you'll be stacking lumber to a limit me and Chef have determined. Your teams each will use a somewhat huge pile of wood we took fro- I mean, bought from the home depot.

Duncan: You stole wood from the home depot?

Chris: No! I said I bought it!

Cody: But you almost said you stole it.

Chris: WE BOUGHT IT, OKAY? So, your teams will be building a stack of wood about twenty feet tall. First team to do so will win the event. This event will be a team event, so the whole team will be contributing. You have a fifteen minute time limit. And your time starts now! (Both teams rush to their pile of lumber)

**Killer Stones**

Ezekiel: How are we going to do this, eh?

DJ: Well this is a team event. It's just stacking lumber.

Courtney: We already knew that DJ! We need a plan on how to do this.

Beth: I have an idea!

Leshawna: Let's hear it!

Beth: We could build a base by using some wood to have the other wood stand on. And then we could stand wood up and stretch it out like ten pieces and then stack it up from there.

Leshawna: That's not a bad idea, girl! Let's do that!

**Screaming Thorns**

Katie: What do we do guys?

Heather: Stack wood! What do you think we have to do?

Katie: Why don't you shut up Heather! I'm meaning how we can build our stack of wood and keep it stable.

Cody: Why don't we have two sides of wood standing up, lay another layer of wood laying out on top of them, and then have the remaining height be pieces of wood standing up.

Noah: That's actually a pretty good idea! Let's go with that!

(The Killer Stones take ten pieces of wood and lay them out sideways on the ground. Piece by piece they even out the ends so they're parallel. They then take seven pieces and stand them up straight and make sure they are touching out so the next layer won't topple. They have set the first line of wood when they take a look over at the Screaming Thorns. The Screaming Thorns already have their two sides of wood standing up and have had half of their next layer laid out)

Geoff: Crap! We've got to speed this up if we are going to win! (He starts the second line of seven pieces of wood. He finishes this line in about a minute) C'mon guys! I can't do this alone!

Ezekiel: I'm on it! (He starts helping Geoff with the next line of wood. The Screaming Thorns, now done with laying out the flat layer of wood and about to start standing the wood up on it, look over at the Killer Stones)

Duncan: Ha! They'll never beat us! (He continues building. Harold and Tyler take a piece of wood each, although Tyler, due to his lack of strength, can't lift his up. Harold tries to reach up on the flat layer of wood, but it is past his reach)

Harold: Gosh! I can't reach the top!

Katie: Hang on you guys, I'll go get a ladder for you. (She rushes off. Meanwhile, Geoff and Ezekiel are still standing the wood, alone)

Geoff: Aren't you guys going to help?

Courtney: Why? You guys are doing a good job! Surprisingly!

Bridgette: I'll help! It wouldn't be fair to leave all the work to you guys.

Geoff: Thanks, babe! (Everyone except Courtney starts helping out)

Bridgette: Courtney! Why aren't you helping?

Courtney: Because I might break a nail doing so!

Leshawna: Oh come on! You're starting to sound like Justin!

Courtney: Do not say I act like him!

Leshawna: Either you help, or consider yourself voted off if we lose.

Courtney: Okay fine, I'll help!

(The Screaming Thorns are still waiting for Katie to come back with the ladder. The Killer Stones have just finished their second part of their task. DJ is getting another piece of wood to put on top of that second part. When he puts it up, it just falls down)

DJ: Hm, it won't stay up.

Sierra: Go get a ladder, Courtney!

Courtney: Why do I have to get it?

Sierra: Because you've hardly even helped!

Courtney: I've helped a bit!

Beth: You only put two pieces up before you decided you did enough!

Courtney: Oh come on! That's still helping!

Leshawna: Just go get a ladder before you get what's coming to you.

Courtney: Ugh, fine! (She runs off to get the ladder)

**Storage room**

Katie: Where are the ladders? Where are the ladders? (She has been searching for about five minutes, but to no luck, hasn't found a ladder) Where could Chris be keeping a ladder? Maybe in his trailer. He would want us to go in there then kick us out because no one is allowed in his trailer. (Soon after, Courtney comes in)

Courtney: Found a ladder yet?

Katie: Nope! Haven't found a single one yet. Maybe there isn't any.

Courtney: Typical Chris! (She starts searching for one. After two minutes, she finds one in the back right corner of the storage room) Here's one! (She rushes off. Katie looks at the same spot where Courtney found the ladder, but there isn't one there. She searches around for another minute, but still doesn't find one)

Katie: For crying out loud! (She kicks forward and then hears a metal clanging sound. She clears all the debris off of the ladder and picks it up) Dang! This thing is heavy)

**Back at the challenge**

Eva: Where is Katie? She is taking too long! She's been gone for fifteen minutes.

Lindsay: Maybe she forgot what she was looking for! (Eva rolls her eyes)

Tyler: The Killer Stones are pulling way ahead! Looks like they already have three feet up!

Harold: That is way more than three, Tyler! It looks like they have nine up.

Tyler: How many do we have up?

Harold: Six!

Tyler: Is that a lot?

Harold (sarcastically): Sure!

Courtney: I brought back a ladder!

Bridgette: Great! We're just about halfway there! (Ezekiel takes the ladder and tries to open it. But it won't budge)

Ezekiel: Come on! Open dang it! (Owen walks up and opens it easily) Oh! Thanks! (DJ takes the piece of wood he was holding and walks up on the ladder to perch it up) How far are we up?

Beth: Looks like we are nine feet up.

Trent: Nine!

Geoff: Seriously, dude?

Trent: Heh, sorry about that! I'm still trying to control that. But it isn't easy.

Geoff: Well, keep practicing. (He starts to hand DJ pieces of wood)

Heather: Where the hell is Katie?

Duncan: Ever thought you could be patient? (Heather scowls at him)

Heather: I've been patient enough!

Duncan: Enough is sometimes never enough! (Heather's scowl deepens)

Heather: You need to shut your mouth Duncan! Before I rip it off!

Duncan (under his breath): Whatever!

Cody: Here's Katie!

Eva: Took you long enough!

Katie: Well it's not my fault Chris keeps them hidden.

Noah: He probably intentionally did that. You know how Chris is.

Harold: We all know how Chris is. You think we haven't noticed since season one?

Chris: Are you guys marking me as a bad influence over here?

Harold: No, we aren't!

Chris: Good! Because if you were, you would automatically lose the challenge. Carry on! (He walks away)

Tyler: We're falling behind! Let's speed this up! (He takes the ladder and tries to open it, but just like Ezekiel, it won't open a bit. Eva comes up to him, takes the ladder and easily opens it) Heh, I could've done that!

(Meanwhile, the Killer Stones are done standing up their second layer and are now sixteen feet up)

Alejandro: I've got to go to the bathroom. Be right back. (He walks off towards the bathroom. But when he gets halfway between the challenge and the bathroom, he takes off towards the bushes and picks up a rock along the way. When he reaches the bushes, he stands up and takes aim at the Killer Stones wood creation. He waits a few seconds to aim and then throws the rock. It hits the recently finished second layer and that part topples over, leaving the rest the way it was. The Killer Stones look at it in confusion) Ha! That will make us lose! (He then leaves the bushes)

Sierra: What the heck happened? (Beth sees a rock and picks it up)

Beth: Funny, this rock wasn't there before.

DJ: Someone must have thrown it.

Owen: Yeah, but who? (Alejandro comes walking up)

Alejandro: Hey! How are we doing? (All the Killer Stones look at him) Why are you all looking at me?

Sierra: Oh, nothing! We were just thinking.

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney: I have a feeling that Alejandro threw that rock. Is he trying to throw the challenge? I'm going to need some evidence. (She leaves the confessional, and Alejandro pops his head in and looks around and then pops out)**

**End of confessionals**

(The Screaming Thorns have finished their third layer of their stack. They are currently fifteen feet up while the Killer Stones are rebuilding their second. Five minutes pass and the Killer Stones finish rebuilding their second layer and regain the lead one foot ahead with sixteen)

Ezekiel: Yes! We have the lead again! Take that!

Katie: Oh, you're not done yet! (The Screaming Thorns start their final layer which has to be stood up like the previous layer)

Geoff: Ah! Come on guys! Let's hurry! (The Killer Stones start their final standing up layer as well. After two minutes, the Screaming Thorns are just five pieces away from finishing. Chris walks up to them)

Chris: Looks like you guys are done. You're twenty feet up. Wait! Looks like you are still stacking.

Cody: But we are twenty feet up.

Chris; But you're still stacking. You need to finish stacking in order for it to be official.

Harold: Oh, come on! (The Killer Stones are five pieces away as well. They are also past twenty feet. Both teams are two pieces away. The Screaming Thorns get their second to last piece up before the Killer Stones. Duncan hands up the final piece when the Killer Stones get their second to last piece standing up. When Duncan hands the final piece to Eva, she wobbles it and drops it. The Killer Stones see this as a way to claim victory. They set up their final piece and make sure it's steady)

Chris: And the Killer Stones win! (The Killer Stones cheer once again while the Screaming Thorns groan)

Cody: Are you serious? We lost again!

Heather: Nice job dropping the last piece, Eva!

Eva: Don't get sassy with me!

Chris: And the Killer Stones claim victory! They now lead two to one. One more and they win today's challenge. (Alejandro angrily folds his arms)

Ezekiel: We so are going to win this, eh!

Chris: We are going to take a break.

**Will the Killer Stones win for the third day in a row? Or will the Screaming Thorns mount a comeback.**

**Will Alejandro succeed at throwing the next two events?**

**Will anybody recover from Izzy's nail gun stunt? Okay, that's just a stupid question.**

**Who will be voted off in the next side winding chapter of**

**Total Drama Comes Back**

**Next Time: **A winner is crowned the rulers of all things construction. A camper finds something that can affect the votes and leaves a strong competitor leaving the island in the most surprising elimination of the season so far that leaves everyone shocked.


End file.
